The Goddesses
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: One month no text, calls nor replies. the winx comes back with huge secrets that is is between them and 12 new heros will rise and one will be the next generation of magic and the girls never knew about the prophecy that goes with it...
1. Flashback of the winx mission

**The Goddesses **

**Chapter 1~ Flashback of the winx mission**

_**It had been one month since the guys heard from the winx like no emails, no calls, nor replies. The guys ask where but no one knows. The winx have 3 deep dark secrets that only they know, the specialist tried to see them the first week but they were banned to go because of the royal's month.**_

_It was in the middle of the day and the winx started to feel different lately but they thought it was nothing though until one phone call that they never thought would happen and I mean never thought_

_Flora's POV _

"_Hello and who am I talking to" I said _

"_Is this Flora Lorelei Rosa Chanel Toria Savannah Lisa Leeann Kelsey of Linphea" said the person on the phone_

"_Yes this is Flora Lorelei Linphea and who is this" I said being calm_

"_This is Adela {Ad-Ella} the fairy of path and landforms plus one of the Elders close friend" said Adela_

"_Adela of god and goddesses "I said in a shock mood_

"_Yes Flora and you and your friends need to come now" said Adela_

"_We thought that you'll never called" I said still in shock_

"_Come now and we'll see how much you'd have grown" said Adela_

_Then I hang up after she said grown and right then the girls came in to see me shock _

"_Flo are you ok" asked Bloom_

_I'd started to explained what just happen and the girls went into shock after I've started _

"_Flora is joking right" said Musa_

"_No I'm not joking Muse" I said in a sad tone_

"_We all thought that she'll never called" said Bloom_

"_Well we were wrong" said Layla_

"_Good thing the guy can't come" said Stella_

"_Why" said Bloom_

"_Well… Tecna" said nervous Stella_

"_The guy's school is having a Royal's Month and they can't leave until that's done plus we can't go see them "said Tecna almost out of breath_

"_Well then how are we going to get there" said Bloom_

_The next thing we know is that we're in a castle _

_End POV_

_The girls started to sing so Adela knows that they're there_

_**Bloom: **__Winx Club is so out of sight  
And when you're happy  
You make everyone feel good  
They can't take their eyes off of you  
'Cause beauty comes from inside  
There's something in the air today  
That makes me wanna show the whole world  
Life is meant to be big fun  
Let's make this day a very special one_

_**Stella: **__I know exactly how you're feeling  
Your heart is safe with me, you know it  
I'm here for you 'cause you're my best friends  
You know I'll always keep your secrets  
Let me see you smile_

_**All: **__Winx Club!  
Life is ball so get on top of it  
Take a walk in the sky and feel fine  
It's a fabulous life under the spotlight  
You're so out of sight  
And when you're happy|  
You make everyone feel good  
They can't take their eyes off of you  
'Cause beauty comes from inside  
Me and my girls are gonna party  
It's fun to be a little crazy  
It feels so good to be independent  
To live each moment to the max_

_**Musa: **__Let the sun shine into your heart  
Think positive and catch the moment  
Anything you've ever dreamt of  
Can happen when you really want it_

_**All: **__Winx Club!  
Life is ball so get on top of it  
Take a walk in the sky and feel fine  
It's a fabulous life under the spotlight  
You're so out of sight  
And when you're happy  
You make everyone feel good  
They can't take their eyes off of you  
'Cause beauty comes from inside_

_**Tecna and Layla: **__Believe me when I say  
Winx Club!  
Life is ball so get on top of it  
|Take a walk in the sky and feel fine  
It's a fabulous life under the spotlight  
You're so out of sight_

_**Flora: **__And when you're happy  
You make everyone feel good|  
They can't take their eyes off of you  
'Cause beauty comes from inside|  
Believe me when I say we're stars _

"_That is so fabulous" said a green outfit with brown hair fairy_

"_Girls is that Adela" asked Musa_

_Adela POV_

"_Yes that is Adela" said Tecna still shock that all is true_

"_I can see that you girls weren't prepared for this" I said reading their mines _

"_How do you know this" asked Stella that was about to walk up to me_

"_I know many things" I said walking towards them" I also see that one of you is a White- lighter not full though just half"_

"_So why are we here" said Bloom_

"_The answers will come soon enough girls" now get some rest for tomorrow though" I said to the winx who just nodded_

"_First who's the half White-lighter" said Bloom_

_I didn't said a word and kept walking_

"_She has some nervous not to speak" said Layla who just kept looking in the spot that I've left in_

_The girls started walking towards a room that had 6 beds, 6 closets, 3 bathrooms_

_Musa POV_

"_Let play some music tonight" I suggested _

"_We have no instrument Muse" said Flora _

"_I can handle that" I said using my magic to bring up 1 bass, 1 drum set, 2 electric guitars, 1 keyboard, and 1 microphone with 5 head mics_

"_Now let practice" said Bloom who walked over to the mic_

_**Bloom **__Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game_

_**Stella **__Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before but that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

_**Musa**__ Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby_

_**Tecna **__Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

_**Flora **__Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young}  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love him_

_**Layla **__Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be?  
With no one to share|  
With no one who truly cares for me_

_**All **__Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby_

_**Stella **__Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you_

_**All **__Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby_

_**Bloom**__ Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

_**All **__If I ain't got you with me, baby  
Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me, baby_

"_Well night girls" said Flora walking towards the bed with flowers clovers_

"_Night" said all the girls going towards the bed with their favorite things on the clovers_

_The next morning_

_The winx got up and went down the hall where they saw Adela. Adela was there looking at the girls and said their full names then their goddesses powers and goddesses names_

"_Bloom Cleo Alexandra Karen Macy Anna Jennifer Daniela Lynnette Caitlyn Melissa of Sparks, Stella Berneice Topaz Joy Elizabeth Hilary Saffron Stefani Christina of Solaria, Musa Izabella Riana Macy Hanna Miaka of Harmonic (aka Melody), Flora Lorelei Rosa Chanel Toria Savannah Lisa Leeann Kelsey of Linphea, Tecna Silvia Rosalinda Jolene Starlight Arianna Digital Kirsten Teresa Jessica Tiffany Tallulah of Zenith, Layla Quanta Aqua Logan Naomi Nicola Nicole Kylie Lisa Rochelle Jeanette of Tides" Bloom you are now Elementa (Element- ta) the goddess of Elements and also called Mother Earth, Stella is now Fashiona (Fashion-na) the goddess of fashion, Musa is now Lova (Love-a) the goddess of love, Flora is now Naturea (Nature-a) the goddess of nature and weather also called Mother Nature, Layla is now Sportsa (Sports-a) the goddess of Sports you can also control people action, Tecna is now Warriora (Warrior-a) the goddess of warriors and war mostly wars" said Adela out of breath _

"_How do you know which Goddess are we" asked Stella looking like she's confused_

"_Your feeling is always the key though" said Adela_

"_Why do I feel so much power now" said Bloom_

"_Because you have the elements and you're the White-lighter" said Adela_

"_What does White-lighter do" asked Bloom _

"_White-lighter can heal, teleport, move one thing to another by saying what you want and by looking at it and that only if you're a full White-lighter expect teleport which you can do since your half" said Adela_

"_Whoa I have a triton! That's neat" said Tecna_

"_What do you think" said Adela_

"_Neat" said Tecna_

"_Well then let train" said Adela_

* * *

_**Hey peps I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately it because of parents and school work and the only reason I haven't been updating on Family Problem because I had a writer block and my mined was thinking of this story but I would try to get it loading by next week I hope so see ya later **_

_**Peace out,**_

_**WinxLaylaFan123**_

_**Ps. Please tell me if you like it or hate it though and I do take anyone not just members though.**_


	2. Levels of heart

**Chapter 2- levels of heart**

_A\N: and yes this story is like Charmed on WE on TV_

_**The winx was happy that they can master their goddesses' powers. Then something happen to Flora during training and the same thing happen to them: Flora started to move things, Bloom started having headaches but they were slight ones, Stella started teleporting without even noticing, Musa started to explode thing with her hands, Layla started to freeze thing like time freeze, Tecna started seeing people feeling and compare them to their emotions that was freaky to her. **_

_**5:00pm**_ Adela's POV

"The girl's powers have been strong since birth and now they're stronger and as the guardians of their realms there's not much to tell you" I said to DeFrog (De-Frog) the toad wizard in human form

"Well Adela the winx can't know that their guardians of their realms yet" said DeFrog

"DeFrog the girls need to know some time"

"They do but not now"

"Well then what about the prophecy to the girl's future"

"Adela Sapphire Ester Arianna Charlotte Karen Isla Jamaica Asia Taylor Joyce Kathleen Tara Shyly Rosalina Brooke Danielle of Landforms" The girls will do fine with out knowing and if you tell them you'll be sleeping with the fishes next time"

"DeFrog please don't tell my father and never say my full name ever again"

"I just did"

After DeFrog left I started to think to my self

DeFrog is right, the girls don't need to know yet I think

_**5:30pm **_Tecna POV

The girls and I went around the castle of Young Goddesses, which I figure out when I met the goddess of Cleanness a day ago. We practice our music daily at night when no one is around. Now I just wish that the guys never had that Royal's Month. I've been seeing things that show some one inside feel and outside emotions lately even though I have no idea how this happen. Some times I'm in my side of the room alone thinking or sleeping since being the goddess of wars is hard work even for me though. Shit! I forgot that the goddess of Cleanness is coming to talk with me.

"Hey Claire" I said opening the door for her

"Hi Tecna and this is your room" she said coming in

"Well ya and there something wrong with you" I asked her

"Well yes there is" she said sitting on my bed

"What is it then?" sitting on my bed next to her

"Well my parents are getting a divorce and it all my fault though" as she started to cry

"Have you tried talking to them" whipping her tears away

"Well no and my dad is to lazy to talk to her though"

"What are your parent's names" I asked to calm her down a little

"Queen Celia and King Christian or Chris of Cleanest and what's yours Tec"

"Queen Tracey and King Thomas or Tom of Zenith but they're not royalty I hope"

"Well I'd fun talking to you and to be honest I've ever told anyone about that"

"See ya later"

"See ya later T"

_**6:15pm **_Bloom POV

I miss Sky to death no mater how much power I use, my headaches comes lately when I touch something like an old locket which is weird though, my White-lighter powers are trainable at lease the teleport part not the others. Then I met the goddess of silver she's kind and alone lately so the last time I saw her I ask her meet me at the pond later so I'm gonna talk to her and get to know her. She loves to sing so she had us a song that she wrote so were gonna sing it later. OMG got to go see her now

At the pond at _**6:20**_

"Hey Silvia "I said approaching her

"Bloom, I'm so glad that you're here with me" she said in excitement

"So where the song" I ask being curious

"Right here silly" she said pulling out a piece of paper

"So what's it called" I asked

"It's called Earth Wind Fire and Air" she said

Then we started to sing

**Bloom** Earth, Wind, Fire and Air  
(We may look bad, but we don't care)  
we ride the Wind, we feel the Fire  
To love the Earth is our one desire  
(To love the Earth is our one desire)

**Silvia** Love the Earth, it's only fair  
It's one big Earth that we must share|  
(We love the Earth with all our Fire)  
It's in our Souls, our one desire

**Bloom **Earth, Wind, Fire and Air  
(We may look bad, but we don't care)  
We ride the Wind, we feel the Fire|  
To love the Earth is our one desire  
(To love the Earth is our one desire)

**Silvia **Nature is a precious gift  
It will make your Spirits life  
(Love the Earth with all your Fire)  
It's in your Soul, your one desire

**Both **Earth, Wind, Fire and Air  
(We may look bad, but we don't care)  
We ride the Wind, we feel the Fire  
To love the Earth is our one desire  
(To love the Earth...|  
Is our one desire!)

"What a good song Sill"

"Thanks Bloom*pushing her hair behind her ear* and her and I should get going" she said getting up

"Same here" I said getting and hugged her for good luck

_**7:30 **_at the winx room

Stella POV

I'd came out the bathroom to come and hear my friends talking, they never talked with out me. When I came in the room where the beds are the girls look at me because I was wearing one of my favorite orange and yellow pajama dress tonight

"hey girls" I said coming in the circle

"hey Stel and were about to practice the song now" said Bloom getting up from the circle

"Finally!" I said in excitement

The girls graded their instrument: Bloom on the guitar, Me and Musa on the electric guitar, Flora on the bass guitar, Tecna on keyboard, Layla on the drums and we all microphone headsets

**Bloom and Stella(no drum) **When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say

**Musa and Layla **And I walk out in silence  
That's when i start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry

**[All] with drums  
**It's so contagious**  
**I cannot get it out of my mind**  
**It's so outrageous**  
**You make me feel so high**  
**All the time

**Tecna and Flora **They all say that you're no good for me  
But I'm too close to turn around  
I'll show them they don't know anything  
I think I've got you figured out

**Bloom and Musa **So I walk out in silence  
That's when i start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me smile

**[All] **I'll give you everything**  
**I'll treat you right**  
**If you just give me a chance**  
**I can prove I'm right

**[Chorus X2]**All the time

"Guys it almost been a month with out the guys" said Flora

"Hopefully we'll be able to go home soon" said Bloom

"Well it 8pm and we need to rest… so night" said Tecna going to her bed

With Adela at **9:15pm**

Adela was at the Elders trying to see her dad about the winx prophecy and future, when she ran into her boyfriend Matt who's a jerk that rape her a year ago

Adela POV

"Matt let go of me now" I screamed

"Adela I still love you" he said hugging me tighter

Then Sir James came out of the shadows with DeFrog

"Daddy DeFrog" I said cry with joy that there here

"Matt my little girl down" commanded Sir James

Matt let me go so that I could hug my father

"What were you thinking to come here Adela" Why are you not in the castle of Young Goddesses "You are so in trouble my little princess" said Sir James

"daddy that's not how you treat your princess that way" I said

"but I am your father" he said

"I know that papa" I said

"Sir she'll only here for the winx to learn the truth" said DeFrog

"which truth my daughter" he asked me

" the truth about the winx future" I said

" The truth is that they well have the 5 curse because each girl has something that was banned long ago by the ancestors Adela" he said to me

"which one has which papa" I asked

"I can't tell you that but I can tell you the 6 things they need to pass the curse though" he said answering my question

"which is" I said doing a roll with my arms

"death, shadow, fear, dark rainbow, dark magic, and dark warrior is the key to pass the curse or they need their full guardian powers or a full White-lighter can help my daughter" he said

"Thank you father" I said leaving

"Sir, she's has lots to learn before the prophecy is finish" said DeFrog

"DeFrog the prophecy is this: one will carry the source also known as the next generation of magic and the others will carry the leaders also known as the source's energy and friends or sister" said Sir James

"well then how many kids will be this time" ask DeFrog

" my guess is 12 DeFrog" he said

**B Bloom B **at **10:30**

I got hungry because I didn't eat dinner at dinner times and besides I have my reasons to not go, then I saw Adela reading in the dinning hall with a cup of tea I think though.

"Bloom I know your there" said Adela

"How and why are you here" I asked pouring some tea in a cup

"you first then me" said Adela

" I got hungry you" I said

" I do this every night when the castle is quiet at night" she said still looking at the book

"Well later" I said getting up from my sit

"hold on Bloom, you and your friends can go home after the end of the month" she said still reading her book

"thanks Adela for every thing like training us and more" I said

"here's the thing you must leave in your goddess form and watch out for demons on the outside wall that might follow you girls, ok" she said to me and still looking at her book

Then I remember that the end of this month is tomorrow and I was excited for that but I won't tell the until the morning

In the morning at **7:30am**

"Is everybody pack and ready to go" I said

"yup!" said the girls

We were in our goddess form going to the gate but when we got there some things follow us to Magix…

* * *

**Another wonderful chapter done and please tell me if you like it or hate it please and tell me who you think who follow the girls to Magix. **

**Peace out,**

**WinxlaylaFan123**

**Ps. R & R, and oh yeah and I'm thinking of changing my pen name next year my time and do you have any suggestion though**


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3- Surprises**

The winx are now at Magix in the forest between Alfea and Red Fountain in their goddess form and glad to be back except one problem some one or something follow them there.

RF Red Fountain RF

The specialist was called to Saladin Office early for something that they don't know about until now.

"Dude why does your godfather wants now and why" ask Brandon

"Beats me and besides we haven't talk to each other since I couldn't get a hold of Flora" said Helia answering Brandon question

"What ever it is we'll be ready" said Sky

Then the specialists got to Saladin Office they heard him talking to Ms. Fargonda hologram

In Saladin Office

"Boys come in" said Saladin

The boys came in and sit in the closes chair next to them

"Alfea is missing their 6 best girls and do you know they are" plus Roxy is her to help" said Saladin

"We know a lot of girls and we don't know who are talking about said Timmy

"Maybe I can help" said Roxy

"Is it the winx please don't tell me" said Helia

"Well it is the winx and they been missing for a month now and no one knows what happen nor how did it" said Saladin

Then they heard a scream out of no where

"O My God that's Stella Scream" said Roxy

"How do you know that" ask Riven

"She screams when her make up or outfit isn't right" said Roxy

"Can we" said Sky

"Sure" said Saladin

Stella POV

"My hair is messy" I cried as Fashiona

"Just be great it's your hair" said Musa as Lova

"They're demons and not the good kind you know what I mean" said Bloom as Elementa

Then the girl's un-transform from goddess to fairies

"Just great" said Tecna

By the time the specialist and Roxy got there all the girls was running

"Hide" said Bloom

"Where" said Flora

"Any where" said Musa

"Girls" said Sky

"Sky" said Bloom run to the left and disappeared

"She's ok" said Tecna fighting a demon

"Where did she go" asked Sky

"The Resort Realm Mountains" said Tecna

"We need to split" said Flora

"No way we're letting you girls split" said Helia

"Whatever" said Stella going the same way where Bloom Disappeared?

"Behind you" yelled Riven to Musa

"Space Boom" said Musa and hit the demon into the water

By the time the demons were gone all six of the winx were gone to until they saw a little girl dancing with some friends of hers

The specialist and Roxy walk over to the young girls who was dancing in a circle singing a little song which was this:

Close your eyes  
And open your heart  
Believe in yourself  
That's how you start  
Dreams will come true just wait and see  
'Coz the magic's in you and the magic's in me|  
Chorus:  
We are the Winx  
We are the Winx  
Come join the club  
We are the Winx|  
We are the Winx  
We are the Winx  
Come join the club  
We are the Winx  
Magical Flowers  
Digital Powers|  
Rythms and Tunes  
The Sun and the Moon|  
Magic shapes and shifting Tides  
And the Fire burning deep inside  
We've got the style  
And we've got the flare|  
Look all you want  
Just don't touch the hair  
Chorus:  
We are the Winx  
We are the Winx  
Come join the club  
We are the Winx  
We are the Winx  
We are the Winx  
Come join the club  
We are the Winx

Then the little girls started taking

"So Stella have you been sneaking out lately" ask the little girl with red hair

"Well no since my parents are divorce now" said the blonde one

"Well…"Hey" said the brunette one

"What are gonna do about it little girl" said a 10 year old boy

"I'm not but she is" said the brunette one

"Thank Flora" and this is gonna be fun" said the blue hair one

While the girls fight those 10 year old boys the specialist saw something that caught their eyes

"What's this" said Timmy

"It says Musa Harmonic birthrights" said Helia

"Well read it then" said Riven

"It says: Musa Izabella Riana Macy Hanna Miaka of Harmonic Nebula aka Melody daughter of Ho-Boe and Hay-Lin or so called Macy is now a princess of her realm without notice she's half commoner but as long as she thinks it were find." Said Timmy

"Look there's another one" said Roxy picking the others up one by one

"Why did those girls steal this" said Sky

"Maybe they didn't" said Nabu

Then those little girls came back

"Hey what are you doing with my birthrights you blasters" said the blue hair one

"What's are your names then" ask Riven

"Musa Izabella Harmonic the name and gimme my birthrights" said younger Musa

"Bloom Cleo Sparks and can you please give me my birthrights" said younger Bloom

"Layla Quanta Tides now give us the BR now" said younger Layla

"Tecna Silvia Zenith please give it to us NOW" said younger Tecna

"Stella Luna Solaria now give it" said younger Stella

"The name's Flora Lorelei Linphea and can you please give it to us" said younger Flora

Then Older Musa, Tecna and Layla came out of no where and grabbed the birthrights folders and gave it to the winx younger self

"Older me" said younger Tecna

"What have we told you girls" said Layla

"Never time travel again" said young winx

"And what did you do this time" asked Tecna

"Time Travel" said younger Bloom

"Right" said younger winx

The three older winx shook their heads while the younger them teleported back to their times

"Now what in the HELL is going on here" ask Timmy and Riven

"Please tell me you guys didn't read those folders" said Layla

"We did and why in the world did your younger selves stole them" said Nabu

"Nabu we had a chose to learn about our lives and besides we never reed them yet" said Layla

"Tecna why didn't you told me that we were a lab rat from age 1 to 5" said Timmy

"Timmy when me and the girls meet weren't the same then and not now either" said Tecna

"We should find the others first" suggested Musa before Riven could ask her anything

"Good idea Muse" said Layla

The girls started to walk when they heard a small baby girl cry

"What was that" said Roxy

"It was a baby girl" said Musa

When they turned around to see two little babies floating in mid air

Then Musa grab the girl and Tecna grab the boy

Layla looked at the babies and called the guys over to help them out

"Dude who had the kids" said Helia looking the two sitting fairies

"It wasn't us you nitwit" said Musa

"Oh, sorry" said Helia

Riven help Musa up with the baby girl still in her arms and Timmy help Tecna up with the baby boy in her arms still

"Girls look at the necklace around them" said Roxy

"The baby girl says Danessa and the baby boy Camden" said Layla

"But what realm" ask Tecna

"How the Hell I know" said Roxy

The winx and specialist rapped the babies in some blankets and head on the ship to Alfea

A Alfea A

The girls took the babies to their rooms while the boys headed back to Red Fountain

Tecna, Musa, Layla, and Roxy used their magic to make two cribs with lullaby music and baby monitors so the girls didn't have to get up in the middle of the night to help them.

The girls was worry about the other three in the Resort Realm Mountains freezing

The next day

Danessa woke up first to weak up Tecna since she was near Tecna's bed

"Morning Danessa" said Tecna

Danessa giggle a little then started pointing to her mouth

"Hungry" said Tecna

Then Camden woke up with Musa and started crying

After hours of feeding and getting dress the specialist came to pick up the girls and kids and headed off to the Resort realm…

* * *

**What gonna happen next and you tell me, please R&R and I'm still looking for good pen names for next year, Like it or hate it tell me please **

**Peace out,**

**WinxLaylaFan123**


	4. Lost or Found

**Chapter 4~ Lost or Found**

_**The winx, specialist and the twins Danessa and Camden, went to the Resort Realm to find their friends or girlfriends but when Stella teleported Flora and herself but not Bloom every one started to worried more and more.**_

"Stella, how could you forget Bloom" said Sky in a panicked walking around in a circle

"Hey it wasn't my fault that I'd couldn't find her though" she said about to cry

"Honey it's not your fault it's just we couldn't find her that's all" said Flora trying to cheer her up

"Then why do I fell so guilty with Sky yelling at me" she said still crying

Then Danessa started to cry and Tecna went to the back to see what she wants now

Tecna POV

I went to the back to see Danessa crying and Camden with her blanket round him

"Camden give her back the blanket" I said in a calm voice so he wouldn't cry too

Camden didn't listen and kept on holding the blanket

Then I just took the blanket by force let him cry and Danessa a sleep. I shook my head with grief and went out the room with Camden in my arms

"Who's that" asked Stella looking up at me

"This is Camden and Danessa is in the back sleeping" I said put Camden in the playpen

"So where was last time you guys saw Bloom" asked Timmy

"We couldn't see her that much because of the dust and clouds in the mountain" oh and by the way she was in a cave then came out weak and pale again" said Flora

"That didn't gives us much information" said Riven

"Riven!" said Musa

When they reach near the ground they couldn't see anything like Flora said

"Which way" asked Brandon

"Beats me" said Musa putting Danessa in her stroller

"Why do we need to take them" asked Nabu

"Because they're young and no parent should leave a child untended" I said putting Camden in he's stroller

"Pushy" said Nabu

"Stop being a baby Nabu" said Layla

"Well we can't see anything down here" said Timmy

"If we go to a mountain we can see things perfectly" suggested Flora

"Well we can try" said me and Timmy

"Hold it" yelled Roxy

"What now" asked Stella

"Danessa nor Camden need a change" she said about to puke

"I'll change them" I said going back into the ship

Sky POV

As soon as Tecna went in the ship I sat down on the grass thinking of Bloom

"Sky we know that you miss Bloom so much since we'd been gone for a month" said Flora trying to make me happy

"It's just me and Bloom been though so much" I said trying to hold back the tears

"Sky…" she said holding back her tears when Helia touch her shoulders

When Tecna got done changing the twin's diapers she used her tracix to find Bloom

"Look there she is" said Stella standing up

"She went in the mountain" said Flora

The gang went into the ship and took off but then something hit it and they went into a cave

The girl was the first to recover then they saw Bloom lying on the ground out cold just like the boys

"Bloom wake up" said Roxy

Bloom didn't move not even a bit

"Bloom please wake up" said Flora

"Maybe we should use fairy dust" suggested Tecna

Bloom POV

"Where am I" I said

"Bloom thank goodness you're a wake" said Stella hugging me tightly

"Stel, can I take a breath" I said making her let go

"Sorry" she said

Then I'd turn around seeing the boys and two sleeping fairies holding babies

"What happen here" I asked

"Well Tec, Muse, Lay and Rox found twins floating in the air and took them in for awhile" said Flora

"Let's wake them up" I suggested

I'd accidently burned Sky arm but he still didn't move

After trying to wake them up we gave up and build a fire first

"Yo Stel, we need your sleeves" said Musa

"No, not in this world" she said back

Musa walked up to her and rips her sleeves and walked back to me and the others

"What about we sing a song" suggested Flora

**Bloom **So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**Musa **Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging

**Flora **In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

**Stella **You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

**All **You were everything, everything that I wanted**  
**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**|  
**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**  
**All this time you were pretending**  
**So much for my happy ending**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**Layla and Roxy **You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do [CD version]|  
All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]

**Tecna**You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

**All **It's nice to know that you were there**  
**Thanks for acting like you cared**  
**And making me feel like I was the only one**  
**It's nice to know we had it all**  
**Thanks for watching as I fall**  
**And letting me know we were done

**[All x2] **Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**  
**So much for my happy ending**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

By the time the song was gone some of the boys started to move around

"Yo Muse go spit on Riven so he'll wake up" said Layla who's walking over to Nabu

Musa went and did it and it work

"Yuck, you spitted on me you TWIT" said Riven in a furious anger

"So now you're calling me a Twit" said Musa putting her hands on her hips

"Sorry babe, I just couldn't see who it was" said Riven

Musa just rolled her eyes and walked back to the fire

"I have a bad feeling that we're not alone" I said getting up

"Same here, but a can't see" said Flora

"Oh are not alone" said a person in the dark

"And we brought friends" said another

"That voice is so familiar" said Musa

"Who's that" said Roxy

"We have no clue yet" said Layla

"Please don't tell us that you girls forget the past" said another

"What past you nitwit" said Stella

It started to freeze in the cave and we couldn't bare to move, so I'd used a little of my power to warm me and the girls first

"Bloom thanks" said Roxy

"Now show your selves" I demanded

The people in the dark showed them selves

The girls gasp and guys was shock

"No way" said Stella

"Yes way" said the girl with white hair

"Aw it looks like you seen a ghost" said the brown hair one

"Tri…Trix" said Roxy remembering what we told about them

"And Baltor and Darkar" said Icy

"Well we see that you girls have a lot of catching up to do" said Riven and Baltor

"What" exclaim the winx and Trix

"You guys have a lot of catching up to do" said Baltor

The winx and Trix went to the back of the cage and went two spread ways

**W Winx W**

"Which way Tec" asked Musa

"IDK girls" said Tecna

"IDK is not the right answer" said Stella

"Stel's right Tec" said Flora

"Maybe if we can transform we might be able to find away out" suggested Tecna

"Winx Believix" yelled the winx

_**Believix…Believix…Believix…Believix…Believix  
Believix  
You're magical  
All you've gotta do is believe in yourself  
And everything will change|  
You've got the power  
Believix  
So wonderful  
Feel the magic coming up from your heart  
Everything's possible  
|It's a higher energy!**_

_**Believix  
You're magical  
All you've gotta do is believe in yourself  
And everything will change  
You've got the power  
Believix  
So wonderful  
Feel the magic coming up from your heart\  
Everything's possible  
It's a higher energy!  
This is the power of  
Winx!  
Believix…Believix…Believix…Believix…Believix  
Believix  
You're magical  
All you've gotta do is believe in yourself|  
And everything will change|  
You've got the power  
Believix  
So wonderful  
Feel the magic coming up from your heart  
Everything's possible  
It's a higher energy…it's a higher energy…it's a higher energy!  
Believix  
You're magical  
All you've gotta do is believe in yourself  
And everything will change  
You've got the power  
Believix  
So wonderful  
Feel the magic coming up from your heart  
Everything's possible  
It's a higher energy!  
This is the power of  
Winx! **_

"Whoa I'd almost forgot who to transform" said Roxy

"Now let's go check and see what the boys are going" I said walking off

**S Specialist S**

The specialist was just sitting and talking until that heard sounds that were mad and angry

"We never get along guys" said Layla

"Disco Barrier" said Musa putting a disco ball around the girls except Bloom

"Bloom don't turn in to Dark Bloom" asked Sky

"Who said anything about DB" Supernova" I said

Next thing we know the guys are now gone to the Omega Dimension

Then Stella teleported them to Magix but some one messed around with Stella teleport and the winx was sent to the middle of the street that was busy

The sirens went off and people started a crowd around them…

* * *

**Hey peep this is another wonderful chapter: so tell me if you love it or hate it though **

**Peace,**

**WinxLaylaFan123**


	5. Whoa! What Happen

**Chapter 5~Whoa! What Happen**

_**The winx was in the hospital for almost a weak unable to move or speak. The parents have been contacted a couple days after the car crash in the busy streets that day. Danessa and Camden weren't as bad as the winx though (That's good for them). Bloom broke her arm and it was badly bruise, Stella lost her voice but for someone the girls can tell what's she says, Tecna bruised her back badly and had to be in a wheelchair, Layla the opposite of Tecna's problem she had bruised her left leg and damage the other, Musa lost her hearing but sometimes can hear the girls clearly, Flora had short time anesthesia but it was only temporary, Roxy had some broken bones in right arm so she had to be analyze several times.**_

**Bloom POV**

"_Where am I and what's going on" I thought to my self_

"You're in the hospital Miss Bloom" said one of the nurses

"But how" I asked shock

"Well…" she said

"Can I go now" I asked about to get up

"No, Miss Bloom" she said

"Where's the girls" I asks looking around

Then she left and brings in my parents

"Mum Dad" I said happy to see them

"Bloom Cleo Alexandra Karen Macy Anna Jennifer Daniela Lynnette Caitlyn Melissa of Sparks" said my mother Mariam

"What" I said being confused on way she said my full long name

"Young lady don't you dare say what" and you know what we mean" said my father Orital

"Well, no I don't" I said slipping out of my bed knowing that this isn't going to end pretty

"Bloom, we care for you and we love you plus we're you parents and why are you hiding to mini secrets from us" said Mariam in a sad tone of worrying

"Mom, there's nothing to hide" I said

"Orital, can me and Bloom can have a mother daughter talk real quick" said Mariam and dad nodded and walked out of the room

"Mom, I only broke an arm that's all" I said

"Bloom, this isn't about you no more and as a 19year old you are stress a lot"

"Mom, I'm not stress" and why is it isn't about me anymore?" I said

"Well, you know that baby Piper isn't a baby anymore right" she said

I nodded slowly

"Well, she is your sister and she has been missing for months now and her adopted parents can't find her" she said crying after the word missing

"Mom, we'll find her" I said and hugged her with my right arms since my left is broken

"Thank you, my daughter" she whisper in my ear as we let go

"I love you too" I said with a small smile

"Get some rest Bloom, ok" she said to me

"I will after the girls come to" I said

Just then the nurse came in to check or analyze me again

"Well Miss Bloom, it sees that your arm will be fine in about a month or two like your friends" the nurse said to me

"Wait, is the girls ok" I ask scared

"Well, Stella lost her voice, Musa is death, Tecna bruised her back, Layla bruised one leg and damaged the other, and Flora has short time anesthesia, Roxy had some broken bones in her right arm" said the nurse

"Nurse what's your name" I asked

"It's Amber" she said

"Thank you for telling me Amber" I said about to doze off in a sleep

Amber smiled and walked out the room

**Flora POV**

Flora was walking around in her room listening to her parents complaining about what happen and on and on. She keep on having her anesthesia every 1 or 2 hours when it's major or nothing important.

"Freda she has anesthesia and you think that's bad she need help" said my father Fredrick

"Freddie, this is our daughter for peek sake" my mother Freda

"_My family is not an avenge family but the Fred in both names freak me out_" Ithought to my self

"Fredrick this isn't a damn game" said Freda

"Mom" Dad" can you guys please stop fight and now I'm feeling like Stella with her parents now" I said

"Sorry sweetie" said my mom hugging me

"Flora, we never meant to annoy you" said my dad

"I love you guys and, where's Rose?" I said

"We left her with Poppy and Holly" said Freda

I'd giggle a little and went to my bed

"My headache is coming back" I said scared of what will happen

"Oh… Flora we never meant to give back your headache" said Freda

"My suggestion is, you get more sleep before the doctor comes back" said Fredrick

"Good idea Honey" said my mum

I'd laid back into my bed so the doctor knows that I had been taking care of my body so the anesthesia will be short and temporary

The doctor came in

"Well, Miss Flora we got the results back and they look positive though" he said to me

"Hold up, I'm pregnant" I said shock

"No, you're not pregnant" he said calming me down

"Thank god" I said putting my hand on my chess

"Oh yeah, your cousin is here with your brother" said the doctor

"Thank you" I said relief

"Hey cuz" said Taylor

"Taylor, Jillion" I said in excitement

"So what's your problem" Jillion asked me

"Anesthesia" I sighed

"Whoa" said Taylor

I rolled my eyes and started to sing a little song:

**It's a world of laughter, a world of tears;  
It's a world of hopes and a world of fears.  
There's so much that we share  
That it's time we were aware.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all,  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small, small world.  
There is just one moon  
And one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship  
to ev'ryone.  
Though the mountains divide  
and the oceans are wide,  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all,  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small, small world.**

"Flora are you ok" asked Jillion

"Jill, she's sleeping night now" said Freda

They kissed my forehead and left the room

**Musa POV**

Musa was walking around the hospital like she was crazy, while her parents went for tea in the dinning room. She misses the girls and then saw Tecna in a wheelchair eating some frozen yogurt.

"Hi Tec" I said sitting across from her

"Hey Muse" she said

"What" I said

"Nothing" she said

"I heard that Flora and Bloom are asleep" "They say we all will go to sleep some time today" I said

"So how are your parents taking this" she asked me

"Not well but they go for tea to calm down" I said

"At lease your parents aren't taking care of you like mines" she said looking down

"Well, I got to go Tec" I said getting up

She wave at me

In my room

"Musa, your ok" said my mother Mari

"Musa, your mother is right" said my dad Ho-Boe

"Mom dad, I'm ok I just took a walk around the place" I said

"Thank god, Musa" said Mari

I just walked over to my bed and sat on it. Just then my cousin Drake and my brother Andrew came in

"Hi, Drake and Andrew" I said feeling tired

"Hey Muse, how are you" asked Andrew

"I feel sleepy lately Andy" I said almost breathless

"I thought you couldn't hear very well" said Drake

"Well, sometimes my hearing will go black out and I can't hear and the doctors gave me some medicine to let my hearing open up" I said being me sleepy

"I guess you need some rest" said Andrew

I didn't say a word so I'd to shake my head instead

"Have you seen Corey" asked Drake

I shook my head that told them I haven't seen them

"Thanks Musa" said Drake running out the room

"Mom!" said Andrew

"Andy, what's the matter" said Mari being scared

"Musa can't talk" he said

"Musa, need to sleep and did she started to be sleepy" she said

"Yes, why" he answered

"Because she need her sleep" she said walking out

I just close my eyes when they left so I could sleep

**Tecna POV**

After Musa left I left to meet up with my parents who was mostly crying

"Mum dad" I said wheeling over to them

"Tecna, sweetie where have you been" asks my mom Tracey

"Mom, I was at the café eating some frozen yogurt" I said

"Oh, and did you like it" said Thomas

"Yes papa I did" I said answering his question

"Tecna honey, the doctors is taking care of Danessa and Camden" Tracy said

"Thanks, for telling me that" I said

"Tec, have you been feeling sleepy or breathless lately" asked my dad Thomas

"Sometimes though out the day" I said

"Well the doctors gave each of you a spell to make sure you all got the sleep you needed" my mom said

"Thanks, for telling me that" I said

"You're welcome, baby girl" she said

"We have some great news when the rest wake up after the spell took affect" said my dad Thomas

I nodded even though it hurt because of my back

"Tecna, you need to rest" said my mother Tracey taking me out the wheelchair and putting me on the bed

"Thanks mom" I said laying my head on my pillow

"Do you need anything" my father asked me

"Yes I do, I need one frozen yogurt and my book Young Warriors" I said

"Tecna dear, you have been in warriors your whole life" said my mom Tracey

"_Good thing they don't know that I'm a goddess of Wars_" I thought to my self "I know mom I'd been in wars lately" I said

"Thomas, you heard the girl now do it" said my mom tell my dad what to do, and he nodded

After my dad got back with the stuff I'd all ready felled asleep

**Layla POV**

Layla was in her room lying on the bed. She watches her parent go back and forth over and over again.

"My little girl is hurt Luke" said my mom Lacey

"Lacey, she's fine and as long as she's still alive we're fine" yelled my dad Luke

"Hey! Can you guys shut it so I can relax, geesh man" I yelled shutting my parents up

"Sorry sweetie" said my mom hugging me

"Lay, we have been worrying because of your little sister Laine (Layne) has been missing for days now" said my dad Luke looking down at his feet

"Oh no, she been missing" I said frighten

"Sweetie, don't worrying and first we're thinking of you and your friend out of the hospital first, ok" said my mom Lacey calming me down

"Can you guys bring me some food please" I asked being hungry

"Sure, baby cake" said my mother Lacey walking out of the room

"Thank heaven I got them out" I'd sighed to myself

"Hey little sis" said Lance my older brother by 3 years

"Hey, Lance" I said

"What about me?" asks my cousin Jordon?

"I'd haven't forgot about you Jordon" I said trying to cheer up

"Wow, mom was right you did bruised one leg and damaged the other one" said Lance acting all surprise

"So, do you no what's the surprise after we wake up" I asks being curious

"Well…no" Lance said lying

"I'm not that stupid" I said

"I will find out when you wake up" he said trying to keep it at a low profile

"Do you have a model girlfriend to attend to Lance" I said trying to get him out

"No, because she's on tour in the rodeo realm" he answered

"Damn" I whisper

"Layla Lance" said my mother Lacey coming back into the room

"Mum!" said Lance hugging Lacey

"Lance it's good to see ya" said my mom in excitement

"Layla, you don't look so good" Lance said letting go of mom

"Lance, I think she's falling asleep" she said

"Lacey, she'll be fine" said my dad Luke putting his hand on mom's shoulder

"Have a good night sleep Layla" whispered my mom

Then I was asleep

**Roxy POV**

Roxy was tired from the analyzing and testes that the doctor took on her right arm. Klaus and Morgana weren't panicking as much like only when she's tested.

"Roxy, please wake up" said my mom Morgana

"Morgana, she's just asleep she'll wake up soon" said my dad Klaus

I'd blink my eyes a couple of times showing me waking put soon

"Klaus, look she's waking up" said excite Morgana

"Mom" I said in a weak voice

"I'm here Roxy" she said

"Roxy, we're so excited that you're a wake" my dad said to me

"Where's Isaac" I said thinking of my older brother

"Isaac, is coming soon" said my mom

"What happen though" I said weak again

"Well…you have been testes several times and you knock out during your 6th test" said my dad

"Oh" I said weak again

"Oh yeah, Jake is coming to see you" said my mom

"Yippy, Jake is coming" I said in a weak excitement

"Calm down honey" said my mom

Then there was a knock on the door

"Come in" said my mom

My boyfriend Jake, my cousin Jason, and my brother Isaac came in

"Roxy I'm sorry for what happen" said Jake

"That's ok" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey sis" and how are you feeling?" said Isaac

"Tired and weak" I said

"Hum…" said Jason

"Jason, shut it" I said throwing a pillow at him

"Roxy, calm down" said my mom

"Fine" I said tense

"Rox, you need to rest" suggested Jake

"I'll rest when I'm way tired" I said lying back down

Just then the Doctor came in

"Well Roxy Earth it's sees that your bones will heal in about a month or two" said the doctor

"Thank heavens" said me and my mom at the same time

"Well you'll need your rest sometime soon" the doctor said before leaving

"Well babe, I need to head back to RF ok" said Jake kissing me on the forehead and leaves

"We'll leave you alone to asleep" said everybody that was in the room

I'd laded back in my bed and went to sleep

**Stella POV**

Stella was in the room listing to her mom and dad fight about who stay with who. It got on her nerves several time and she ignore it.

"Mother" said Luna her mom

"Father" said Radius her dad

"STOP IT" I wrote on the whiteboard

"Mother" said my mom

"Father" said my dad

I shook my head with pain

"Stella, need her mother Radius" said my mom

"Stella, lived with me all her life" said my dad

"She need mother protection"

"No, she need father"

"Mother"

"Father"

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP IT IS GETTING ME A HEADACHE" I wrote on the whiteboard

"Mother, Radius"

"Father, Luna"

"Mother"

"Father"

"Mother"

"Mother" *whispering*"Damn…"

"HAH"

"THANK YOU, AND YOU RULE MOM" I wrote on the whiteboard

"Why, thank you dear" said my mom finally looking at the board

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST GET ALONG FOR ONCE" I wrote on the board

"No!" they both said

"I CAN'T MAKE YOU BUT…MY SAFEY CAN" I wrote on the board

"Maybe Stella but we don't get along much now" said my dad walking the other way

"Do you want anything, sweetie" my mother asked me

"HUM… ICE CREAM WITH EXTRA NUTS"I wrote on the board

"Ok sweet pea" she said walking out

"_Finally, no more right now" _I thought

Then I started to fill sleepy again and went to sleep

**End of POVs**

**The next morning**

All the girls were sitting in a large room with beds so if they got tired they can sleep on the bed.

"So, what now" ask Musa

"We have surprises for you all" said all the moms

Then 7 figures walk up to us and said…

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, but hey I got it up today "Yippy!" the next chapter will be short I think and can you guess who's the 7 figures.  
Love it or hate it tell me please **

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee123**

**Ps. Review, and if I can get 3 reviewers I'll upload the next chapter quickly so review pls **

Songs that was played:

_**It's a little world: **__Flora sing before she went to sleep_


	6. Oh Brother!

**Chapter 6- Oh Brother!**

_**The winx was waiting in the room and the 7 figures came in it was their cousin/bodyguard because the parents want their daughter to be extra safe now. After the parents left the room the girls started talking and thinking.**_

"I can't believe this is happing" cried Flora,"and that our cousins are our bodyguards now"

"Flora, calm down it only until we're healthy again" said Bloom

"Say what" ask Musa

"Poor, Muse" said Tecna

"Not just her, you mean poor us" said Layla wheeling towards Musa and Tecna

"Yah, but we need all the help we need" said Roxy looking though the window

"Roxy's right guy" said Bloom

"SO WHAT NOW" Stella wrote on her board

"Stel, can you start texting us so we can actually look and not see" said Musa

"FINE, BUT NOT NOW AND I WANNA GO BACK TO ALFEA GIRLS" Stella on the board again

"Ok Stel, Charlie!" said Bloom

"Yah, B" said Charlie

"Take us too Alfea, before Stella lose it" said Bloom

"Well then, C'mon" said Corey Stella's cousins

All the girls just rolled their eyes and walk towards the doors.

**A Alfea A**

They went to their dorms, while Roxy meet up with Jake. They were bored all that day, until Bloom got hungry and went to the windowsill and looked out of it.

"Bloom, sweetie you ok" asked Flora

"No, I'm hungry, that's all" said Bloom

"What about some of your cousins' homemade sweet tarts" suggested a familiar voice?

"Ms. F, I didn't you were there" said Flora and Tecna

"That's right we'll make you girls some sweet tarts" said Nick

"Good, that's finale" said Layla

"Long time no see, girl" said Ms. F

"HEY, MS. F" Stella wrote on the whiteboard

"So, what happen to you girls" asked Ms. F

"Well, Musa is death, Stella lost her voice, Flora has short time amnesia, Roxy has broken bones in her right arm, Tecna badly bruised her back, Layla bruised one leg and damaged the other and me I badly bruised my left arm" said Bloom about to sit on the chair

"Well at lease you're safe again" said Ms. F walking towards the doorway

"What about Bloom, Tecna, Layla and me sing for you guys" suggested Flora

"Ok but it might not work" said Musa trying to read Flora's lips

**Bloom **

Winx Club is so out of sight  
And when you're happy  
You make everyone feel good  
They can't take their eyes off of you  
'Cause beauty comes from inside

**Flora**

There's something in the air today  
That makes me wanna show the whole world  
Life is meant to be big fun  
Let's make this day a very special one

**Tecna**

I know exactly how you're feeling  
Your heart is safe with me, you know it  
I'm here for you 'cause you're my best friends  
You know I'll always keep your secrets

**Layla**

Let me see you smile

**All**

Winx Club!  
Life is ball so get on top of it  
Take a walk in the sky and feel fine  
It's a fabulous life under the spotlight  
You're so out of sight  
And when you're happy  
You make everyone feel good  
They can't take their eyes off of you  
'Cause beauty comes from inside

**Bloom and Flora**

Me and my girls are gonna party  
It's fun to be a little crazy  
It feels so good to be independent  
To live each moment to the max

**Layla and Tecna**

Let the sun shine into your heart  
Think positive and catch the moment  
Anything you've ever dreamt of  
Can happen when you really want it

**All**

Winx Club!  
Life is ball so get on top of it  
Take a walk in the sky and feel fine  
It's a fabulous life under the spotlight  
You're so out of sight  
And when you're happy  
You make everyone feel good  
They can't take their eyes off of you  
'Cause beauty comes from inside

**Bloom **

Believe me when I say

**All  
**Winx Club!  
Life is ball so get on top of it  
Take a walk in the sky and feel fine  
It's a fabulous life under the spotlight  
You're so out of sight  
And when you're happy  
You make everyone feel good|  
They can't take their eyes off of you  
'Cause beauty comes from inside  
Believe me when I say we're stars

"Good job girls" said Jordon

"Jordon, it was Fl…" said Layla smelling the sweet tarts

"It was Fl…" said Jordon

"I meant to say it was Flora's idea you dumb ass" said Layla taking a sweet tart and slap Jordon across the head

The girls giggle a little then took one also

"… Girls don't eat the tarts just yet" said Bloom

"Why? Bloom" said Flora

"It's because of this" said Bloom pointing out the window

**O Outside O**

"What are you asses doing here in our school" said Musa

"Snap, Snap, Snap" said Cindy

"Did she just…snap on me" said Musa

The winx nodded and walked back

"Diaspor" said Bloom shock

"Bloom" said Diaspor shock

"Hey you guy meet" said Nabu

"Can you at lease explain you jackass" said Layla

"I'm with April now" said Nabu hugging April

"The Princess of Nebula Galaxy" said Layla

"Yes" answered Nabu

"You cheater" said Layla crying

"What happen to you" asked Nabu just notice that Layla is in a wheelchair

"You don't need to know you…you JERK" said Layla crying her heart out

"She's a wimp babe" said April hugging him

"Stella let me explain" said Brandon running towards her

"LEAVE ME A LONE YOU BITCH" Stella wrote on the white board

"Stella just because I love Chi better that you, we can still be friends" said Brandon

"DON'T YOU DEAR CALL THAT ASSHOLE CHI AROUND ME" Stella wrote on the board

"Then what can I call her then" ask Brandon

"THEN TWO WORDS THAT'S ALL" Stella wrote on her whiteboard

"Then, what's the two words" said Brandon

"WE'RE OVER" Stella wrote on her board

"Stella…" whispered Brandon

"Brandon, she's not strong like us ok" said Chimera pulling him towards her

"_Oh great now I'm stuck with Chi" _Brandon thought to his self

"Musa let me explain" said Riven

"Fine then explain to me" said Musa crying but trying to hold the tears

"I…I…I can't Muse" said Riven

"Well then, you can go back to Natalie and stay with her because we're over" said Musa

"How" said Riven confused

"You won Natalie and you lost ME" said Musa running super fast to Layla

"Musa…" said Riven heart broken

"Riv, she's nobody" said Natalie

"Ok Nata" said Riven agreeing to nobody

"What's going on here" said Charlie

"This" said Musa pointing to the specialist

"Oh boy" said Drake

"Nabu, you have a choice me or her" said Layla

"I don't know Layla" said Nabu

"Fine then let me chose for you then… you can stay with that ass face chick" said Layla

"You did not just call me ass face" said April

"I just did" said Layla

"Sky, you have a choice and there's on second chances with me so pick" said Bloom

"I'm sorry" he whisper softly so no one can hear him," I chose Diaspor" Sky said loudly

Bloom started to cry and Charlie picks her up in a bridal still

"CHARLIE PUT ME DOWN NOW" Bloom yelled

"Fine" said Charlie putting her down

Bloom rolled her eyes and walked over to crying Layla

"BRANDON I SEE YOU ALREADY MADE YOUR CHOICE" Stella wrote on the whiteboard and smack Brandon across the head with it

The cousins talked to the specialist after they made their choices and turned around to see no winx just parents

"I see that the girls a missing" said Freda

"Aw man there they go again" said Corey

"We, just turned around for two seconds and the next thing we is that the girls are missing" said Taylor

"Maybe the girls aren't and I think I know where" said Charlie

"Find them" said all the parents

**W Winx W**

"I feel single again" said Flora

"Why do I feel heartless" said Musa

"Maybe we can practice our goddess powers" suggested Tecna

"Tec, we're in a bad condition right now" said Bloom

"One of us will be the godmother of that child" said Flora pointing at Bloom

"First off, we need a code name for the child though" said Bloom

"What about Link" suggested Tecna?

"What about White" suggested Flora?

"I like it" said Bloom

"So White is the code name" said Layla

"Yup and it's a lot better than orange" said Flora

"Hey orange is my favorite color" Stella wrote her the whiteboard

"Stella, can you please start texting us" said Tecna and Flora

Stella pulled out her phone and started texting "Fine" to the girls

Then phone with Believix ringtones went off with Stella's text

"Fine, really" said Musa looking at her phone

"I guess that were all in trouble now with the boys now" said Flora looking at the campfire that Bloom started

"Well at lease were single again" said Musa

"I guess that were all lazy to do anything" said Bloom

"Sky and Diaspor, Sky and Diaspor…" Layla chanted

"Ewe…Layla that ain't funny" said the 5 girls

Layla started laughing and same with the others

"If you guy forget about any of us here's something that can bring our memory back" said Bloom saying a spell

After the spell was done each girls had a mark that was a _W and their first letter of their name_ that means they are to winx forever

Stella looks like: _WS_

Bloom looks like: _WB_

Musa looks like: _WM_

Layla looks like: _WL_

Flora looks like: _WF_

Tecna looks like: _WT_

Then the next thing the girls knew is that their cousins was right behind them

"Time for you to go" said Drake

"Make us" said Tecna

I bright light came out of no where…

* * *

**Hey Ho peeps, I'd finally got this chapter up but I'm hoping to get 2 or 3 more up today maybe, So review if you like it or hate it I need to know.**

**See ya soon,**

**Slurpee123**

* * *

Songs played in this chaper

**Spotlight: **when Bloom, Flora, Layla, and tecna perform for the others winx member


	7. Shopping Surprize

**Chapter 7~ Shopping Surprise**

**Parents: (Bloom's) Orital and Mariam (Stella's) Radius and Luna (Musa's) Ho-Boe and Mari (Tecna's) Thomas and Tracey (Flora's) Fredrick and Freda (Layla's) Luke and Lacey (Roxy's) Klaus and Morgana **

**Cousin: Charlie, Corey, Drake, Nick, Taylor, Jordon, Jason**

**Beta: Diaspor (Sky) Chimera (Brandon) Linda (Timmy) April (Nabu) Cindy (Helia) Natalie (Riven)**

* * *

**It had been a month since the girls have that fight with the guys. **

**Stella's POV**

_I miss Brandon"Not" me and him are over until the end of time. Great mom's back_

"Stella, you need to get out of there and come out" said my mom Luna

"No way, mom" I said, "_and not in a million years" _I thought to my self

"Stella My Bella, please come out and get some fresh air" she said

"Ok, if I put on some cloths and go down stairs, will you please leave me alone" I said

"No Stella and you are going some where today, like shopping with your friends"

I put on a pair of orange shorts and a green tube top that says: Pop it up, then a pair of earrings and a necklace that Bloom had for us so we won't forget each other and green heel sandals

"Finally I got you out of there" she said

"Yippy" I said unhappy

"Stella please just go somewhere"

"Ok" I said taking the credit card and leaving

**Layla POV**

_Oh god I need more videos of surfing…_

"Layla, can you please come out" asked my mom Lacey

"Why should I "I said getting up from my bed

"Because you need to get out more"

"So you want me to go back into the damn world and embraces my self"

"More and likely sweet pea"

"P-lease mother "

"Layla you need to get some thing on a get your butt outside"

"Fine"

"Layla please do what your mother says" said my dad Luke

I put on a dark blue mini skirt a matching on sleeves turtleneck (**A/N: I'm trying to describe Layla's outfit when they were in Gardenia in the 2 season and her and Musa went to the club.**)

I'd came out of my room and went outside to see Stella waiting for me

**Tecna POV**

_Can a girl get some time alone?_

"Tecna you need to come out" said my mom Tracey

"Mum, I will soon"

"Sweet heart you will come out now" said my dad Thomas

"Tom, she's our little girl "said my mom Tracey

"Tecna, soon Stella and Layla will be here" he said

When I heard their names I got up and went to my closet

I had on a silver and light green short mini skirt, a matching small tube top, silver boots and my now long hair that is to my back just barely in small pigtails.

"Tecna, thank heavens you're out" she said hugging

I did a little giggle then I saw Stella and Layla

"Bye dear" said my mom

I gave them both kisses on the cheek and left

**Flora POV**

_How could he do this to me? I mean we were the perfect couple…_

"Flora do you have cloths on" said my Aunt Holly

"No Holly I don't" I said upset

"Flora put some clean cloths on and come down stairs real quick, ok" said Holly

"Ok"

I went to my closet and pulled out a jean light pink skirt, a light pink turtleneck and a pair a pink heels

"Flora, you're out of the room" said my excited little sister Rose

"Thanks Rosie" I said giving her a hug

"I'm glad that your amnesia is gone" said Holly

"I'm glad to" I said relief

"Now can you sing a little song before Stella, Tecna and Layla get here" asked my mom Freda

**Flora**

I dream of Jeanie with the light brown hair,  
Borne like a vapour on the summer air;  
I see her tripping where the bright streams play,  
Happy as the daisies that dance on her way.

**Rose**

Many were the wild notes her merry voice would pour,  
Many were the blithe birds that warbled them o'er;  
I dream of Jeanie with the light brown hair,  
Floating like a vapour on the soft summer air.

**Flora**

I sighed for Jeanie but her light form strayed,  
Far from the fond hearts round her native glade;  
Her smiles have vanished and her sweet songs flown,  
Fitting like dreams that have cheered us and gone.

**Both**

Now the nodding wild flow'rs may wither on the shore,  
While her gentle fingers will cull them no more;  
I sigh for Jeanie with the light brown hair,  
Floating like a vapour on the soft summer air.

"Thanks Rose" I said excited

"Flora c'mon it time to go" said excited but upset Stella

"Coming" I said grabbing my things a leaving

**Musa's POV**

_Heavens sakes, can I leave my life here._

"Musa dear please talk to us" said my stepmom Mari

"Mari, please go away"

"Musa please get out that room" said my dad

"I rather die"

"Musa…" said my stepmom

Then a bright light came in my room and it was my mother Matlin

"Musa, sweetie please don't cry" she said hugging me

"Mom, I need you"

"Musa, I'm always here" she sad in her sweet voice

"Is there any way I can do a spell to bring you back to life?"

"Musa…" she said knowing that I would cry

"You left me, Andrew and Harper" I said crying again

"Musa, I love you more than your brother and sister"

"Why"

"Because, I'd barely loved them more than you"

"Can you help me?"

"With what" she said with a smile

"My look, before the girls pick me up"

"Sure thing, baby cake"

After the make-over

My hair was down and curly with a red headband, my outfit was a nice mini navy blue and hot pink dress with light pink leggings and blue heel boots.

"You are perfect my daughter" she said before disappearing

"Love you too"

Then I'd came out the room and went outside

"Musa, you're finally out" said my dad

"I know" I said kissing them on the cheek and left

**Bloom POV**

"Bloom, sweetie come out" said my worried mother

"Mariam, give her time" said my lovely dad

"Orital it been a whole month" she said

"Just let me get dress and I'll come out, maybe" I said

"There ain't going to be a maybe" said my mom

I got up and went to my closet and pulled out a black short sleeves turtleneck, sliver jeans that had white spots, a nice gray jean jacket, and silver heels and my hair in a ponytail.

"Thank god, Bloom you're out of that room" said my mother who hugged me tightly

"Mom, I feel like my arm is broken" I said as she let go

"O, sorry sweetie" said my mom

"Bloom, Stella and the others will be here to pick you up" said Orital

"Yippee" For me" I said

"What in the world, are you wearing" asked my shock mother

"Something" bye" I said waving my hand a left

**M Magix M**

The girls went to every store that Stella could buy and more.

"Stel, can we please stop shopping" cried Musa

"No, and beside I really like the weather" answered Stella

"What about we do some Christmas Shopping" suggested Flora with a smile

"I got nothing" said Bloom

"Nothing what" Layla asked Bloom

"Nothing to do, Layla" answered Bloom

"P-lease Bloom, you need to do something" said Stella

"Look who's talking" said Bloom

"Girls, do you want to spend the whole day fighting" said Flora with her eye switching a little bit

"Wow Flo, we never seen you that mad before" said Tecna

"Thank you Tec" said Flora

"Hey…you're Joel from Musical Rocks" said Musa

"My favorite show" said Layla

"Ours too" said the 4 girls

"Chill, he's coming towards here" said Flora

"Hi! Ya! Girls" said Joel

"You are my hero" shriek Musa

"Hey you're the winx club" said Joel

"Yeah…" said Stella

"Hey, what about you girls come to Musical Rocks Studio tomorrow and talk about things like gossip" Joel said

"Totally!" screamed the winx

"Well then, see you girls tomorrow" Joel said slipping something in Musa's purse

"Musa, he checked you out" said Stella

"Stel, this is amazing" said Musa in excitement

"Yo, Muse it looks like Joel dropped something in your purse

"Maybe it his card" suggested Bloom

"Or it's his building area" suggested Flora

"Flo, it ain't that" said Musa

"Well then, before we go we should find the Danessa and Camden first" said Layla remembering about the twins

"Hi" said a tall 14 year old boy

"Cam!" said a tall 14 year old girl

"Who the heck are you" said Stella

"I'm Camden" said the boy

"And I'm Danessa" said the girl

"Hold on I'm confused" said Tecna and Stella

"You guys help us turn into teens again" said Danessa

"Hold on, you guys were babies when we last saw you" said Bloom

"What do you think" said Camden

"When Layla, Musa, and Tecna saw us they catch us and took us in" said Danessa

"But, we're Adela cousins or people say brother and sister" said Camden" and why are you guys out here"

"Our parents want us out of the house" said Flora

"Poor you guys" said Danessa

"Do you guys wanna stay with us" suggested Flora

"Well Duh" said Danessa" and staying with you guys are cool"

"Really" said Layla and Bloom shock

"Yah" said Camden answering for the both of them

"Now, if you're going to hang out with us, you need different cloths" said Stella

"I like my cloths" said Danessa

"Changus Appearus" Stella said using a spell

Danessa was wearing now a nice tan one sleeve off the shoulder shirt, a black denim skirt, silver short heels plat, and her golden blonde hair in a curled ponytail

Camden was now wearing a plain baby blue top with a white and blue hoodie, dark blue jeans and a pain blue jacket

"Now, back to reality" said Tecna

"So Musa what does the card says" ask Bloom

Musa pulled out the card and gasp when she read it to her self then almost fainted

"It must be good" said Stella looking at Musa emotions on her face

"Sweetie, breathe" said Flora calming Musa down

"I can't it's to…to…" Musa started then fainted

"Oh great, now we can't read it" said Stella

"Stella, Musa just fainted and your caring about what he gave her" said flora

"Geesh, Flora" said Stella

Flora rolled her eyes and turned back to Musa

"Today isn't Flora's day" said Tecna

"Tecna, can you scan Musa's body" ask Bloom

"Sure think B" said Tecna scanning Musa's body

**Musa's dream **

"Lova" said a mysteries voice

"Who…who are you" ask Musa being scared to death

"No need to panicked Musa aka Lova goddess of Love" said the voice

"Why am I Love" ask Musa

"Why is because, you don't share your feelings for people not even your boyfriend" said the voice

"You mean ex-boyfriend "said Musa correcting the voice" and what's your name"

"Oh my name…"Well I don't have one" said the voice

"Why not" Musa asked

"Well…you chose one" suggested the voice

"What about…Myra" said Musa

"I love it" said the voice

"So Myra, will I see you again" said Musa

"Yes you will Musa and thank you" said Myra disappearing in the air

**R Reality R**

"Musa your ok" said Bloom hugging her

"I guess I am" said Musa

"We should look at the card now before Stella lose it" said Flora

It said…

* * *

**Hey peeps it me again and I got another chapter up and I'm hopping to get at lease 2 up today or more so see ya soon and tell me if you love it or hate it…**

Songs played in this chapter: **I Dream of Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair **When Flora and Rose sing to the family

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee123**


	8. Now What?

**Chapter 8~ Now What?**

**Cousin: Charlie, Corey, Drake, Nick, Taylor, Jordon, Jason**

**Beta: Diaspor (Sky) Chimera (Brandon) Linda (Timmy) April (Nabu) Cindy (Helia) Natalie (Riven)**

* * *

Musa and the girls kept reading the card over and over to understand it well enough.

"Musa, I can't believe the hottest man in the universe ask you out" said Stella

"Well…" said Musa

"You have to say yes, girl" said Bloom

"I don't know yet" said Musa

"First you need to get ready for that date" said Layla

"No, I'm not going out with him" said Musa" and maybe he has a girlfriend"

"Sweetie, we every single show and never seen him with a girl" said Flora being bored to death

"Whoa, Aunt Flora has temper" said Camden backing up from the girls

"Did Camden called Flora, Aunt Flora" said Layla

"Yes he did" said Musa trying to get the attention off her

"OMG!" said Bloom in excitement

"What's the matter Bloom" said Camden trying to get the attention off him

"Awwww" cried Bloom in pain

"Guys I think Bloom's hurt" said Layla

"No, I'm not hurt Layla…" said Bloom fanning herself

"Well then tell us" Flora asks

"W…Whi…Whit…White, Kicked" said Bloom sitting up on her chair

"We did not just miss that" shriek Flora and Stella

"Yes you did" said Bloom

"Noooo…" said the girls

Bloom giggled a little

"What's so funny Bloom" said Layla and Musa

"You girls are" said Bloom

"Can we people get back to Musa problem" said Stella

"Fuck you Stel" whispered Musa

"So what are you going to wear" Flora asked

"I don't know" Musa said lamely and looking down at her outfit

"So you do want to go out with him" shriek Tecna and Stella

"Well…" said Musa

"Muse, it's ok to tell us" said Flora

"Where did this text come from" Musa asked

"Oh no, I forgot about the damn concert" said Tecna

"Tec, what concert" Bloom asked

"Well…Jordin Sparks called me and asked me to fill in for her so our band well do her show" said Tecna

"You're kidding right" said Musa worried

"No, I'm not" said Tecna the she whispered" I wish I did"

"How many songs" Flora asked

"Only three" answered Tecna

"Which are" Bloom asked

"Freeze, next to you, and walking on the snow" Tecna answered

Then Bloom felt a warm hand on her shoulder

"What in the world are you dress like" screamed Drake

"Clothes, nitwit" said Musa

"You're a div you know" said Drake

"You say what now" screamed Musa

"I heard me you div" said Drake

Musa pulled out her make-up case and did Drake's face with it

"Hah, you look perfect" smiled Musa

"Don't look at me" said Drake covering his face

The winx laugh until…

"What are you doing here" said Musa

"Who are they" Danessa asked

"Danessa shut up" Flora said tense

"We were having a walk in the park until we heard screaming" said Diaspor holding Sky's hand

"Wow, good to know" said Musa acting surprised

"Like your mother stupid face" said Natalie

"First of all, you don't disk my family and second my gonna kill you" said Musa

"Like I'm so scared" said Natalie letting go of Riven's hand

"Oh, you're on sister" said Musa

"Musa calm down" said Bloom

"Why not" said Musa

"Because, look" said Flora

"Look at what" said Cindy confused

"Beats me" said Flora

"At lease I'm not wherein pink" said Cindy

"That the hell and did she just said" Flora said confused

"Flora, she just did" said Layla

"Hey, at lease I'm not going to a bitch's school" said Flora

"What about we calm down a second and think this though" said Danessa

"Danessa veuillez rester en dehors de ce fait et d'ailleurs cette salope Diaspor ici a beaucoup de merde nerfs à venir discuter avec nous, vous avez" said Bloom in French (**A/N: it means:** Danessa please stay out of this and besides this bitch Diaspor here has a lot of DAMN nerves to come a talk to us, you gotit)

"Whoa, did she just say that in French" Charlie said in amazement

"You just notice" said Bloom's older brother Blake

"Blake, what's happening" Bloom asked

"Same things happening to us" said Stella for all the girls

"Yo Blake, where's your girlfriend" Charlie and Bloom asked him

"She's at her b-b-bikini shoot" Blake answered

"Told you girls he'll do that" said Bloom

"Now, can we focus on you girls and the couples please ago where couples go" said Collin

"How did the glowing started" Jillion asked

"IDK bro" said Flora

"And I have a date with Joel in an hour or two" yelled Musa

"Joel from Musical Rocks" shriek Andrew

"No, Joel from Mississippi…yes Joel from Musical Rocks" Musa sarcastic

"Fine" said Andrew

"Get us down from here" yelled Flora

The brothers rolled there eyes

"We should take you girls to Ms. F" said Collin

**A Alfea A**

"It's good to see ya" said Ms. F

"Less talky more magic" said Musa

"Oh my" said Ms. F shock

"Magic now" said Bloom

"Oh right" said Ms. F" Colorro changlo appearrus bodyro"

After Ms. F said the spell the girls were back to normal

"How did this happen" asked Ms. F

"We have one clue Miss F" said Bloom

"Well I got a date and we have a concert later so see ya then" said Musa

Musa ran straight the her dorm and change her cloths then left wearing a Blue and teal strapless dress, sliver laces heels, a teal and silver headband and her _WM _necklace

**M Musa M**

Musa was walking down the street to Joel's studio

"Hey Musa it's so nice that you came" said Joel

"So ready to go" said Musa

"Yah and let me get my stuff" he said

"So where are we going" Musa asked

"We're going to the movies to Vampires Suck" he said

"I always wanted to see that" said Musa excited

"Well then come on" said Joel

**W Winx W**

"I hope Musa is having a great time with Joel" said Flora

"Well we should get our outfits ready for later" suggested Tecna

"Yah" said Bloom

"At lease you're not showing yet" said Stella

"Well I am a little, but it's not much" Bloom answered

"I can't wait for later" said Layla picking out her outfit

Then a loud crash went though the wood…

* * *

**Hey sorry for the short chapter and a wanted to finish it so here and tell if you hate or love it **

**Peace **

**Slurpee123**


	9. Some music and lots of fun

**Chapter 9~Some Music and lots of Fun**

**Musa got back from her date…**

"Musa, how was the date" Flora asked in excitement

"It was Fun" Musa answered

"Well, at lease you had fun and we got a concert in 3 hours" said Tecna

"Oh my god, I'd almost forget" Musa said shock

"We should get ready" said Bloom walking to her closet

Bloom's outfit is a Blue dress with a pink belt around her waist, Blue gloves that went to her elbows and blue strap heels

Stella's outfit is an aqua blue tank top and a matching long skirt that went to her knees and a matching color strap heels and a blue headband in her hair

Flora's outfit is a pink, purple, sky blue, and red one long sleeve dress that went an inch below her waist, knee length pink leggings, orange over the knee heel boots, and her hair in a side twisty braid

Musa's outfit is a side thick strap red dress that was to her knees, red strap heels and her hair in a ponytail

Layla's outfit is a white and green V neck tank top, skinny blue jeans, one strap white and green heels, a green and white checkers hat on the side of her jeans, her hair in a ponytail with a white and black checker holder

Tecna's outfit is a black and lavender tube dress, black heels with pink straps, and her long that's to her back in a ponytail with a black holder

After the girls got dress they went outside to wait for their brothers to pick them up

"Hey, girls c'mon" said Jillion

"Jill, you came" said Flora hugging her brother

"Hey, to see you girls sing is the best part" said Jillion

Flora smiled

"So…are you girls just gonna sing" James asked

"Maybe" Bloom said lamely

"Why so sad" Blake asked is sister

"Oh, nothing" Bloom answered

"Lets go to the concert" said Lance

**C Concert C**

"Wow, this place is huge" Stella said in amazement

"Well, they do need a huge place for all the schools" said Tecna holding her bothers hand

"I can't believe that Jordin couldn't make it" Flora said sadly and amazed

The girls got back stage in time for the first their first perform

"Welcome students to the sing off" said Ms. F" Now farther ado give a big cheer for Winx Club"

The crowd the wild

"Hey who wants some fun" Stella yelled

"We do" said the crowd

"Ok this first song is Next To You" said Bloom

**Bloom**

Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is that I got to get next to you  
Yeah I got to get next to you  
Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
Cuz you don't know that I got to get next to you

**All**

Maybe we're friends  
Maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stared just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you

**Stella & Flora**

I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me  
Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh

**All**

Maybe we're friends  
Maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you

**Musa**

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

**Layla**

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

**Tecna**

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

**Bloom**

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you

**All**

Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you

The crowd went wild as the girls got off the stage

"Wow, we blow the roof off this place" said Musa

"I was even more scared" said Layla

"How come, sweetie" Flora asked Layla

"Look what I'm wearing, like all the boys looked at me" Layla answered to Flora

"Some boys looked at me to" said Tecna

"Maybe it your hair now" said Bloom

"Maybe" said Tecna redoing her hair

On stage a guy named Tyler Reese was singing and the girls listen to the music

**Tyler Reese**

Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
'Cause oh, oh, oh, I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door

"Wow, he's good" said Flora

You know you wanna just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
And sing it, oh, oh  
Yeah, all we need, so here we go

Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up, turn it up

"The voice is hot" said Stella

Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

We could pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
'Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh, oh, all I care, I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin

"I'm so gonna get his cd" said Musa

You know you wanna just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
And sing it, oh, oh  
Yeah, all we need, so here we go

Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up, turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another party, go and kiss and tell?  
'Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still

Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up, turn it up

"I LOVE YOU TYLER" yelled a random girl

Alright, at five minutes to midnight|  
You'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up, turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight|  
You'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

"Damn, he's good" said Layla getting her drum sticks

"Do, you have a crush on him Lay" said curious Bloom getting her microphone

"No, I do not" Layla said quickly

"We have another treat for you guys again" said Ms. F

"One, two, three" Musa whispered

Music started playing and people wonder why

**Bloom  
**Hold the pose, a perfect picture**  
**Just so I remember how you're looking tonight**  
**Let it go, now the days gone**  
**Standing in the dark, although we've turned on the lights

**Stella  
**Tonight we will deny, that time is passing by**  
**It's leaving you and I to...

**All**

Freeze  
A moment, its never been better  
Freeze  
All over, we won't last forever  
You said that you're sorry for pushing me  
But then smiled when I opened my eyes  
I'm gonna  
Freeze  
A moment, while we're together

**Tecna  
**Keep the peace, by gones be gone**  
**Coming up the rain under the life that we've made**  
**Under here, we're not so soft**  
**Forgiving the feeling that we put on parade

**Musa  
**Tonight we will deny, that time is passing by**  
**It's leaving you and I to...

**Layla  
**Freeze**  
**A moment, its never been better**  
**Freeze**  
**All over, we won't last forever**  
**You said that you're sorry for pushing me

**Flora**

But then smiled when I opened my eyes  
I'm gonna  
Freeze  
A moment, while we're together

**Bloom & Musa**

Don't stop, gotta know what you got  
There's no second chances in life  
Don't break, gotta give what you take  
With you

**Stella & Tecna**

Freeze  
A moment, its never been better  
Freeze  
All over, we won't last forever

**Flora & Layla  
**Freeze**  
**A moment, its never been better**  
**I Freeze**  
**All over, we won't last forever**  
**You looked at me with the truth in your eyes**  
**And you said it's ok, you can go**  
**I'm gonna**  
**Freeze**  
**This moment, while we're together

**All**

Freeze  
A moment

The crowd was more amazed on how the girls played instrument

"Thank you and will do one more song before we go" said Stella

**Bloom  
**You fire words but all they do is ricochet**  
**You think I'm paying the price but it's not costing me**  
**Your love was a waste of time, you've been left behind**  
**You made no mark on me**  
**You're done and you left no sign, you're not on my mind**  
**Don't try to press rewind

**Stella and Flora  
**It's like walking on snow without leaving a trace**  
**And all that you've said never carried no weight**  
**I came out untouched and in another place**  
**When you're gonna get it, I'm so unaffected

**Musa and Layla  
**When I was flying high you tried to clip my wings**  
**You shoot me out of the sky**  
**You tried to make it up buying expensive things**  
**My love you cannot buy

**Bloom and Tecna  
**Your love was a waste of time, you've been left behind**  
**You made no mark on me**  
**You're done and you left no sign, you're not on my mind**  
**Don't try to press rewind

**All  
**It's like walking on snow without leaving a trace**  
**And all that you've said never carried no weight**  
**I came out untouched and in another place**  
**When you're gonna get it, I'm so unaffected

**Bloom and Layla  
**It's like walking on snow without leaving a trace**  
**You're not gonna see, gonna see this heart break**  
**You huff and you puff but I'm not blown away**  
**When you're gonna get it, I'm so unaffected

**Musa and Flora  
**You're trying to fight fire faulting me**  
**You project your self hate so easily**  
**You already lost so you push me lower**  
**As I deny slow so you punish me slower

**All**

One, two, three, four  
It's like walking on snow without leaving a trace  
And all that you've said never carried no weight  
I came out untouched and in another place  
When you're gonna get it, I'm so unaffected

**Stella and Tecna  
**It's like walking on snow without leaving a trace**  
**You're not gonna see, gonna see this heart break**  
**You huff and you puff but I'm not blown away**  
**When you're gonna get it, I'm so unaffected

**All**

Leaving a trace, see this heart break  
Untouched and in another place  
When you're gonna get it, I'm so unaffected

"Thank you, and free things on me" said Stella winking at the boys

All the boys fainted except the brothers and specialist

"It works every time" said Stella

"We know" said Bloom

"Oh my god, you guys did great" said Danessa

"Thanks Danessa" said the winx

Then Fargonda came up to them

"I have bad news and good news" said Ms. F

"What's the bad news" Flora asked

"You girls need to go on a trip" and the good news is that your gonna miss school" said Ms. F

"What time of trip" Musa asked

"A camping trip" she said

"Oh no…"

* * *

**Hey guys it good to read, wow I just finished another chapter and another one on the way.**

**I played a lot of songs so here they are:** Next to you, Freeze, 5 minutes to midnight, and walk on the snow; they were all played during the concert

**Please tell me if you like it or not**

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee123**


	10. Worse Camping trip part 1

**Chapter 10~ Worse Camping trip part 1**

"Hold on, did I just heard camping" Musa said turning to the girls

Flora nodded then said "Well Muse at lease she didn't said with back up"

"We're doom" said Bloom looking at her feet

"No were not" Layla said then whispered" yet"

"Could any thing get worse" Stella said looking at Musa then Bloom

"Well if we're going camping we should get extra food" Bloom said looking at her stomach

"There will be enough food for every one" Ms. F replied

"So what your we gonna wear" Musa asked

"Roxy will also go" said Ms. F

"Yah" yelled the winx

"Hey girls" said Roxy with a smile

"Roxy" Stella said in excitement

"So, do you girls want to wear our cowgirl outfit" Roxy suggested

"Totally, Stella" said all the winx members

Stella used her magic and the girls was in their cowgirl outfits (episode 8 in season 4)

"Now lets go" said Bloom

The girls went though the portal

**A Alfea A**

"Boys, I need you to watch over the girls" Ms. F asked them

"Is Roxy with them" Jake asked

"Yes, Roxy is with them" Ms. F answered

"So, you what us to though them" said Sky

"Yes and this is part of your grades" said Ms. F

"We're going" said Brandon then whispered"we're so dead"

**W Winx W**

"Why are we in the southern" complained Stella

"Stella, I thought that you are part western" Musa said trying to shut Stella's complaining

"I'm only half" Stella answered

"Now get your happy butt on your horse" Musa said pushing off hers

"Fine" Stella said walking back to hers

"Now since we're all on horses we should get moving quickly before dark" Bloom said

"So, if we keep riding horses until dark, we can camp at night and walk the next day" Tecna said trying to used her PDA

"Tec, what happen if we don't make it to the area before dark" Roxy asked scared

"We'll camp where ever we are" Tecna answered

"Oh joy" said Flora and Roxy

"Look there" Stella said pointing to 7 people spying on them

"Believix Ivy Wrap" Flora said wrapping the 7 boys

"Oh look, back is here" Layla said not in joining it

"Hey ya girls" said Helia

"I can make it tighter" Flora warned them

"Yo Flo, can you take Jake out" Roxy asked

"Sure" Flora said letting the ivy let Jake go and keep the others

"Flora can you let us go to" Helia asked

"Let me think hm…No" Flora answered

"What, why" shriek Brandon and Helia

"Because you left us for those damn bitches" Flora and Stella said

"Whoa, Flora made it to a whole new level of mean" Bloom said

"Wow, I'd never seen her this mad before" said Roxy

"It's like a horror movie but different because it's Flora" Layla said pretending to eat popcorn

"I'm hungry and can we please get moving before dark" Bloom said

"Fine, but I'm not though with them" Flora said letting the boys down

"Thanks Bloom" said the specialist

Bloom didn't reply but instead she got on her horse and waited for Sky to hope on since there are only seven horses

"Hop on" The girls said

"Why" Timmy said confused

"Because there are seven horses and there are 7 on us so…" Tecna said

"What she's trying to say is, hop on or get left be hide" Musa said tense

"Thanks girls" said the specialists

"We're nobodies' girls" Stella said

The girls laugh and giggle then rode off

**Later that day**

"I'm tired" cried Stella

"We're almost to the ship" Tecna said

"I hate walking" Stella complained

"And we hate your whining" Musa said

"We should be there in no time" Timmy said

"Sorry, but we only listen to Tecna" Stella said

"So girls what are you gonna do when we get back" Roxy asked

"I was thinking of a new song for Christmas" Musa answered

"I'm going shopping" Stella added

"I don't know or maybe I'll go see my Uncle Joe and my Aunt Toria" Tecna added

"Beats me and I got a lot of things on my mind" Bloom said

"I have a surfing contest next week so I'll be there" Layla added

"I'll was going to find Rose and Christmas gift later" said Flora

"That reminds of something" Bloom said

"Which is…" said Flora

"I'll tell you later, promise" Bloom said

When the gang got to the ship

"Now lets shine" Stella said

"I hope the guys won't come out nor Roxy" Flora said

"You worried too much" Stella said

"Lets go goddess" All the girls said

"Whoa" said Tecna

"Hit something" Musa said

"Eek, gimme that thingy" shriek Bloom

"Gag me" Tecna said

"Forget it" said Bloom orbiting her self out

"She orbit didn't she" Flora said

The girls nodded and went back to work

"Hey remember we don't want to wake up the others Tecna said blasting some targets

"After this can we swim" Stella asked looking at the water

"I guess" Flora answered

"Hey girls" Bloom said

"Bloom, where did you went" Layla asked

"I was hungry and white wanted to eat" Bloom answered

"Stella asked if we can swim" Tecna said

"Sure, lets swim" Bloom said excited

The winx de-transformed and went in the water

"This is the life" Stella said

"What about a little song" Musa suggested

"Yah" all the said

**Bloom and Stella  
**Some girls play the game**  
**They all walk and talk**  
**And they dress the same**  
**Nothin' New To Say**  
**Don't they realize**  
**That it's so easy to see**  
**Right though there disguise**  
**Makes me wonder why**  
**When the whole worlds turnin left**  
**It's when I'm goin right**  
**I need someone to let me be**  
**Just who I am inside

**Musa and Tecna  
**`Cause a girl like me**  
**Is just a lil' different from all the rest**  
**And a girl likes me**  
**Never gonna settle for Second Best**  
**Could it be a boy like you**  
**That would give me anything**  
**If I asked him to**  
**To take all my dreams**  
**And Make them true**  
**Show me all the reasons that you**  
**Ought to be with a girl like me**  
**Just like me

**Layla and Flora**

Possibility  
Got me trippin'  
Thinkin' of what could be  
Between you and me  
Still I need to know  
Should I keep this feelin'  
Or let it go  
I can't wait no more  
So now's the time  
To speak your mind  
And Show me what you feel  
So tell me if you  
Want to take a chance  
On something real

**All**

`Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me

**Bloom, Stella, Musa**

Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight  
Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight

**All**

When the whole world's turnin left  
It's when I'm going right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside

**Layla, Tecna, Flora  
**`Cause a girl like me**  
**Is just a lil' different from all the rest**  
**And a girl likes me**  
**Never gonna settle for Second Best**  
**Could it be a boy like you**  
**That would give me anything**  
**If I asked him to

**All  
**To take all my dreams**  
**And Make them true**  
**Show me all the reasons that you**  
**Ought to be with a girl like me**  
**Just like me

"So what are we gonna sing for the Christmas Concert" Flora asked thinking of Christmas

"I do got two songs" Musa answered

"I just wish that my temper won't get out of control" Flora said scared

"Sweetie, it's not you that have the temper problem it's your goddess part" Bloom said

"We should be in bed right now" Tecna said

"We're all right for now" Stella said

"Well…we are on a mission" Tecna said laying back down

"For what" Bloom asked

"Do you think it has to do with the source and ultimate power" Layla asked

"It might be" Tecna answered

"So Musa, what happen earlier" Stella asked

"When I fainted" Musa said confused

"No silly, your date again" Stella answered

"Oh, nothing much, Stel" Musa said then she whispered" Will she ever get off my back"

"This camping trip isn't fun now" Stella said looking at the ground

"It's camping Stel" Bloom said walking to her tent

"Night" all the girls said

**The next morning**

Every body was a wake except Bloom

"Hey have anyone seen Bloom" Flora asked

"Maybe she's still sleeping" Tecna suggested

"Maybe, but she's always up by this time more than Stella" Flora said

"Hey guys" Stella said scared

"What is it, Stella" Layla asked

"Are you sure that Bloom's sleeping" she answered

**Bloom's Dream**

"Where am I "Bloom Asked?

"You're here" said a voice

"Who are you?"

"Sweetie don't be scared" said the voice

"Why"

"Because I'm apart of you" said the voice

"Do you have name"

"Well…no I don't"

"I think…Blaire should be your name"

"I like Bloom" Blaire said

"Your welcome" Bloom said with a smile

"Blaire, do you know who's Buddy is" Bloom asked

"Yes, he's helping you and me for now on" Blaire said

"Blaire will I ever see you again"

"Yes you will" Blaire answered

Blaire disappeared and Bloom started to feel dark magic around her…

* * *

**Who do you think the magic came from? Please R&R so I can tell if you like it or not. **

**Songs played: A girl like me**_ when the girls sang in the water_

Peace out,

Slurpee123


	11. Worse Camping trip part 2

**Chapter 11~ Worse Camping trip part 2**

"Bloom's heating up" Flora said feeling Bloom's forehead

"She can't die not just yet" Stella said about to cry

"Stella, don't cry just yet" Flora said

"Why" Stella asked in confusion

"Because she's having a bad dream make that worse" Flora answered

"It's a spell" Tecna said analyzing Bloom's body

"I hope she make it" Roxy said trying to hold the tears

"We don't need to think of the negative just yet" Layla said walking over to Flora

**Bloom's Dream**

"_What are you doing here" Bloom said _

"_We want the source and ultimate power" said a dark voice _

"_What happen if I got have it, because I don't" Bloom said _

"_Oh, you have it alright" said another voice _

"_You wish I have it" Bloom said walking back a couple of steps_

"_My dear Bloom, you give us the powers and we won't spare you" said a female dark voice_

"_Gag me" Bloom said_

"_Then what are you gonna do" said another female voice_

"_Dragon Heart" Bloom said unleashing fireball with blue sparkles that has a heat-seeking feature and explode violently on contact._

"I hope she ok" Stella said looking at Bloom

"What's going on in hear" Brandon said

The girls ignore the boys and just stared at Bloom

"Geez, can us girls get some peace" Stella said not making eye contract with the boys

"What's going on because you girls haven't left the tent" Sky said

"What ever" Musa said feeling Bloom's hand pulse

"It's about Bloom ok, geez" Flora said losing her temper of Naturea again

"Flora calm down" Tecna said

"Fine" Flora said turning back to Bloom

"Is Bloom ok" Sky asked

"A girls we got a major problem" Flora said feeling Bloom's forehead again

"What type first" said Layla

"Not the good type" Flora said

"Oh no…" all the girls said

"Bloom is over heating" Flora said

**Bloom's Dream**

"_Dragon Fury" Bloom said _

"_Bloom just give us what we what" said Baltor_

"_I don't have it for heaven sakes" Bloom yelled_

"_Yes you do" said Icy trying to freeze Bloom but she dodges it_

"_Blaire I need you" Bloom whispered _

_Then a bright light came and it was Blaire_

"_Blaire I need help" Bloom asked her_

"_Have you tried Dragon Essence" Blaire asked Bloom_

"_Well no" Bloom answered _

"_Then try it sweetie because your having a huge high fever on your body" Blaire said _

"_Dragon Essence" Bloom yelled _

_The Trix, Baltor, and Darkar was gone but not forever_

"_Thank you Blaire" Bloom said and hugs her _

"_Your welcome Bloom and be extra safe, ok" Blaire said _

"_I will Blaire" Bloom said with a small smile of joy_

"_Bye Bloom" Blaire said disappearing _

"Thank heavens, Bloom's fever is going down" Flora said in excitement

"Yippee" all the winx member said

"Whoa, where am I" Bloom said

"Bloom" all the winx said

"Hey guys and I'm hungry" Bloom said thinking if food

"I'll make more" Flora said

Bloom laughed

"You need cloths, darling" Stella said

"I do don't I" Bloom said looking at the outfit

"Changus Clothus" Stella said

Bloom was now wearing a blue and white midriff top with a blue skirt. She wears white sneakers with blue leg warmers going up to just under her knees.

"Thanks Stella" Bloom said to her friend

"No friend of mines will have a fashion problem at all" Stella said

Bloom giggled and got up

"Hey guys and by guys I mean the winx" Bloom said

"Bloom, sweetie Tecna made you some freshly made orange juice" Flora said handing her the juice

"Thanks Tec" Bloom said

"Well we have the rest of the day to find that mountain" Timmy and Tecna said

"What mountain" Stella asked

"The mountain to the Elders" Tecna answered

"We should go now if Bloom's fine with it" Flora said

"Yeah I'm fine since last night I ate a lot" Bloom said

"Good then it settle" Roxy said looking at the girls

"Is there ant we need to know" Stella asked

"Yes, the head Elder is Sir James and the others that will help us though" Timmy answered

The girls ran straight into the ship and asked Roxy to cover them just in case

**W Winx W**

"Tecna, which way" Stella asked

"Stella, can you people shut your mouth some times before I do it" Musa said

Stella nodded and kept on walking with a single word

"Whoa, now where are we" Bloom said looking at the beauty of a castle

"Welcome winx club" said a blue fairy/pixie flying around them

"Thank you and what's your name" Flora said

"My name is Berry the pixie/ fairy of Blue colors" said the Blue fairy/pixie

"Nice to meet ya, Berry" said Stella

"Hello girls and I see you meet Berry" said a tall golden woman with long brunette hair and silver eyes

"Are you an Elder of Magix" Flora asked

"No Flora I'm not but I'm a ministry of Magix" said the women

"Well then what's your name" Stella asks

"My name is Cosmo" said the women

"Like Cosmo from Fairy Godparents" Layla asked

"Yes and no" said Cosmo

"Just wondering" Layla said

"They're here" said Cosmo bowing to a statue

"Bring them in" the statue said

"Hello girls" said DeFrog

"DeFrog, these you're the girls your sister been asking about" said Cosmo

"I see" said DeFrog

"Hello my dearies have a seat" said a green pixie" and my name is Renee

"When will Rhea come here and Minatare" Berry asked

"Soon we hope" said Cosmo

"We're here" said Rhea

"Rhea the winx are already to hear the news we have for them" said Renee

"Sister calm down" said Rhea

"We have good and bad news for all" Cosmo said

"What the bad new first" Flora and Bloom asked

"I can't tell you girls now" said Cosmo

"Why, Cosmo" Layla asked

"Because the source is near and…" Cosmo started

"And what" Bloom said

"We just can't tell you girls until it happens" said Renee

"So when is it gonna happen" Musa asked

"Soon" said Cosmo

"Hello girls" said Sir James

"Now we can tell you girls" said Renee

"Bloom is holding the source and the rest of you are holding the ultimate power" Cosmo said

"Wait…we're all pregnant" said Flora

"But that's in possible…" said Musa

"We all took tests like a month ago and the only person who's test came out positive was Bloom" said Stella

"This can't be happening" said Layla

"Oh yah, you girls are on the boat too" said Bloom

"Bloom this isn't funny" said Flora about to lose her mine

"How in the world I'm gonna tell Riven" said Musa

"Girls, I know a spell that can keep us skinny until birth" said Bloom

"Did you know by hard" Tecna asked

"Yes and I won't use it until my 3rd month" Bloom answered

"So is there a way that we could not speak of this again" said Flora

Cosmo shook her head that meant no

"Damn" said Flora

"You girls will live" said Renee

"When do we show" Stella asked

"Stella you are a nitwit" said Berry

"Not cool" said Stella

"You girls should go back now and we'll handle the specialist" said Rhea

"Thanks" said the winx

When the girls got back to Magix, they didn't even said one word about what happen.

Then the specialist got back they went straight to the betas and Roxy went to find the winx…

* * *

**Hey guys I finally got this chapter up. And the other one won't be up maybe until I at lease reviews. So review if you want to know what happen next it might even be a surprise… you never know?**

**Peace,**

**Slurpee123 **


	12. Broken Down Hill

**Chapter 12~ Broken Down Hill**

**The winx haven't spoken to each other in days after what they just heard. The families try to cheer them up but nothing works even though Christmas is coming soon for them…**

**S Stella S**

Stella was in her room being bored to death.

"Mom" Stella yelled

"Yes dear" Luna asked her daughter

"Why can't you and dad get along for me" Stella said looking at her different color fingernails

"Sweetie, we gone over this a millions of times" Luna said

"Fine, then can you leave me to my peace" Stella said

"Sure Stella…" Luna said

"How is she" James asked

"Hon, I don't know" Luna answered to her son

"If Stella's gonna stay like that, we should try" James said

"James, we need to wait and she'll come out of her shell soon" Luna said

"We just hope the best" James said

"James, she's 20 and she needs to bloom sometimes" Luna said about to cry

"And I'm 23, so she's still young" James said making sure his mom don't cry

"James, we can't find Moonlight and we might lose Stella" Luna said choking on her tears

**Stella's Room**

"Why do my parents care" Stella asks Amore

"Because they love you, Stella" Amore answered

"Amore, this isn't fun and games" Stella almost screamed

"Stella, parents are like friend but they love you more" Amore explained

"Amore, I don't know" Stella poorly

"So, are you gonna stay in her forever" Amore asked

"Well…maybe until I get my self back together" Stella answered

"Christmas in two days and the concert is tomorrow" Amore said

"I should go shopping" Stella said excited

"Yah and take me and Ginger with you" Amore asked

"Sure, now let me get ready" Stella said getting up from her bed

"That's the spirit Stella" Amore said happy and excited

Stella went to here closet and put on a pale blue dress with a pink heart belt. She wears a pink tie on her neck and a headband. She also wears pale blue armwear.

"C'mon Ginger, it's time to go" Amore said flying to Ginger

"Ginger, were you in my make up again" Stella asked

Ginger shook her head and went to her bed

"Ginger c'mon we need to go" Amore said

"Mom, James I'm leaving" Stella yelled

"Stella, where are you going" Luna asked her daughter

"Christmas Shopping before Christmas Eve" Stella answered

"I hope you have a good time" Luna said

"I will mom" Stella said

**M Magix M**

"So what store are we going to first" Amore asked

"Who cares, it shopping" Stella said

"Did we feed Ginger before we left" Amore asked

"I got some food for her, Amore" Stella

"Fine, and lets go shop" Amore said

"That's the spirit Amore" Stella said

**B Bloom B**

Bloom was in her room trying not to think about what happen at the Mountain of Elders

"Lockette, I'm bored" Bloom said lamely

"Bloom please don't be bored" Lockette

"We have so many things going on I just don't know what to do lately" Bloom said picking up Kiko

"What about we go get something to eat and Magix" Lockette suggested

"Sure, but my parents is gonna freak that I'm leaving again" Bloom said

**D Downstairs D**

"Bloom, need to come out sometimes" Mariam said walking around in circles

"Mom, Bloom's ok, she just need some time think" Blake said

"Mother, we can't find Piper any where" Daphne said

"Daphne we need a plan to try and get Bloom out" Oritel said

"Oritel, Bloom needs all the support she need and as her family we should give extra" Mariam said

"But, mom…" Blake started

"No buts Blake" Mariam said

**B Bloom B**

Bloom look at her clock and got some cloths out from her closet

"Bloom, so were going" Lockette said with joy

"Yes, Lockette and we're taking Kiko and Belle to" Bloom said with a smile

"It gonna be magical today" Lockette said

Bloom laughs a little and finish putting her cloths on

Bloom was wearing a white and blue midriff with yellow hearts, a ruffled denim skirt, blue and white knee socks, blue wedges, a yellow arm band and a blue headband with a yellow heart.

"Why Bloom you look great" Lockette said

"Kiko Belle, c'mon we need to eat something before we go" Bloom said walking out of her room

Belle and Kiko races all the way to Bloom and she picked them both up and went to the dinning hall

"Bloom, your down" Mariam said with joy

"Mom, the only reason why I'm here is because I'm hungry, and me, Lockette, Kiko, and Belle are going shopping" Bloom said

"Oh well we can wait" Oritel said

"Can't wait for what" Bloom asks all excited

"You'll see when you get back, hon" said Mariam hugging her daughter

"Thanks mom" Bloom said leaving

**M Magix M**

"Bloom, isn't it fun to be out the castle" Lockette said

"Yeah" Bloom said lamely drinking her smoothie

"Bloom, I did to go to pixie village soon" Lockette said

"I'll be fine Lockette" Bloom said

"Are you sure" Lockette said worried

"Yes and besides I got Belle and Kiko with me" Bloom said

"Ok, Bloom" Lockette said

_How in the world am I gonna shop when I have to shop for gifts and a baby, life isn't the way I know and now I just wish I still had my old life going to high school not lame ass brake your heart school_

"Excuse me" Bloom said to the waiter

"Yes" the waiter answered

"Can I get another strawberry smoothie" Bloom asked

**F Flora F**

Flora was sitting at the edge of her bed crying and watching the clouds move.

"Flora" Rose said

"Rose what you want this time" Flora said

"To have my sister back" Rose yelled

Freda heard the yelling and ran to Rose

"Flora please come out, the whole family is worried" Freda said to her daughter's door

"I ain't coming" Flora said whipping her tears

"Flora Christmas is coming real soon" Freda said

"Flora your mom is worried and face fear" Chatta said

"Chatta" Flora said shock

"Flora, open that door and see the world" Chatta said pushing Flora to the doorway

"Mom, hold on" Flora yelled

"Ok, Flora" Freda said

"If it wasn't for Helia wouldn't have gotten your Charmix" Chatta said reminding Flora of the things that Helia done for her

"Yah, so" Flora said

"You wouldn't fell in love" Chatta said

"Chatta, your right but that doesn't count now" Flora said

"Can you at lease get dress" Chatta asked

Flora went to her closet and pulled out and wears an off the shoulder red top embroidered with light blue stitches and trimmed with light blue fabric, a red skirt with slits on both sides also trimmed with light blue fabric, and red and tan mule sandals. She wears her hair in pigtails.

"Chatta, how do I look" Flora asked

"You look, fine Flora" Chatta answered

"Thanks Chatta" Flora

"Now, what" Chatta asked

"We can go to Magix and see if the others are there" Flora suggested

"That's a good idea" Chatta said

"Bye mom, bye Rose" Flora said running pass them

"Bye Flora" Freda said

**M Magix M**

Flora walked though every Florist store to pick out flowers for her friends and family

"Flora, we went to every flower store and still got many flowers" Chatta said

"Chatta is about be Christmas and I barely have anything" Flora cried

"Ok…ok…ok geez" Chatta said

"Helia, find" Flora said as she saw Helia coming this way

"What? Oh" Chatta said as she saw Helia too

"Hi Chatta" Helia said

"Hey, Helia" Chatta said

"So where's Flora" Helia asked shock

"Some where" Chatta answered

"Flora and I need to talk, ok" Helia said

"Sure, and you want me to tell her" Chatta said

"Well…yah" Helia said

"Ok then, bye" Chatta said

"His he gone" Flora asked

"Yah Flo" Chatta answered

**M Musa M**

Musa was looking at the window to see two little kids playing ball outside.

"Musa darling please come out" Mari asked

Musa didn't say a word and kept looking at the window

"Musa, Mari is trying to talk to you" Tune said

"What?" Musa Asked

"What were you looking at" Tune said

"I was looking at those two kids" Musa answered

"Musa, can we talk" Mari asked

"Come in Mari" Musa said

"Musa you're still in you PJs" Mari said looking at Musa PJs that were kimono like red top and red sweatpants. She wears a pair of pink striped socks and japanese flip flops. Her hair is in pigtails.

"Yah so" Musa said

"Nothing Musa" Mari said

"Ok and what do you want" Musa asked

"Your father and I are really worried now since it been days" Mari said

"I know and I'll be out in a few" Musa said

"Ok, Musa and there's food on the table for you" Mari said walking out the room

"I love my parents and they love me and some times they can go a little over board" Musa said to Tune

"Musa…" Tune said

"Pepe, wake up" Musa said

Musa put on is an red and pink Chinese wrap top/turtleneck combo, a pair of denim capris, and a pair of white sneakers

"At lease your dress" Tune said

Musa laugh and went downstairs to her family

"Hey, everybody" Musa said taking a seat

"Musa, your out" Ho-Boe said

"Yes I am daddy" Musa said

"Hey what about me" Andrew shriek

"Hey to you too" Musa said eating her food

"So where are you going today" Mari asked

"I'm going shopping at Magix and won't be back until tomorrow" Musa said

"Well then have a good day at Magix" Mari said

"Bye ya" Musa said

**M Magix M**

Musa took a break from shopping and went to get something to eat

"Hi Musa" Jared said

"Jared, long time no see" Musa said

"I see that you're alone" Jared said

"No I'm not and besides it just me and Pepe" Musa said

"So what happen between you and Riven" Jared asked

"He left me for Natalie, the Princess of the 7th moon of Flower Utopia" Musa said

"Utopia is a wonderful place" Jared said

"Wanna hang out" Musa asked

"Sure" Jared answered

"Pepe, wake up it's time to go" Musa said trying to wake him up

Then Pepe woke up…

**T Tecna T**

Tecna was sitting at the dock of hers Uncle Joe's Pier looking at the oceans and people on the boats

"Tecna, we need to do something" said her Uncle Joe

"I'll be leaving soon Uncle Joe" Tecna said

"Before you do, go change into some cloths" Uncle Joe said

"I got my stuff in the back" Tecna said

"Tecna, your Uncle is right" said Digit

"He is" Tecna shrieked

"Just put some cloths on then we talk" Digit said

Tecna ran in the cabin and put on her magenta and lime green jacket with a magenta mini skirt with the same colored shoes.

"Tecna that was quick" Uncle Joe said

"Thanks Uncle and, may I leave"

"Sure Tecna" and ask your mother to make me some fried noodles" Uncle Joe asked

"Sure thing" Tecna said" So Digit how low was I"

"Very low, every since your break up and what you heard on the mission is making you stress" Digit answered

"We need to do some thing" Tecna said

"Like what" Digit asked

"Christmas shopping" Tecna said running toward Magix Mall

"Oh, now I get it" Digit said

"We got one day to get the stuff" so here's the things I need" Tecna said giving her a piece of paper

"We meet at the cashiers lane" Digit said

"Yes and we need to be quick" Tecna said

"Got it" Digit said going another way than Tecna

**L Layla L**

Layla was doing some shopping at the Surf Shop in Magix and Dance shop

"Layla we need to talk" Nabu yelled

"Nabu, I had enough of this ok" Layla said

"Like what Layla, what" Nabu asked

Layla rolled her eyes and used her magic to change her cloths which she is now wearing a soft yellow midriff hoodie with red piping, green baggy cargo pants with one leg cut short, and pink sneakers.

"Nabu, what about you and your so called friends leave me and the girls alone" Layla said

"Layla…" Nabu said

"I had it, Nabu and can you please leave me alone" Layla cried

"Layla, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I love April" Nabu

"You're a damn Bitch with that Jackass" Layla cried

"Layla" said a fiery red head fairy

"Bloom, it's so good to see you" Layla said

"I was doing so shopping then I saw you" Bloom explained

"Well, the others are here too" Bloom said

"Well then lets go" Layla

* * *

**Hey guys and Merry Christmas the other chapter is the Christmas Special so you better read it.**

**Peace,**

**Slurpee123**


	13. Christmas Love

**Chapter 13~ Christmas Love**

The winx meet up at the nearest lake

"Girls we have a major problem" Stella spoke up

"Yah and Stella's right" Tecna said

"Hey today is Christmas Eve and we can't enjoy it this year" Bloom said

"I go with Bloom on this one" Flora said

"Why" Layla asked

"Because we need men to make us happy don't we" Flora explained

Yo B, can you use that spell today" Musa asked

"Sure but remember it only last until birth" Bloom answered

"Do it" all 5 girls said

Bloom said the spell

"So what are we gonna do now" Layla asks

"We have a concert less than 3 hours" Tecna said

"Shopping" Stella suggested

"Fine" all the girls said lamely like they already shop

"And we're only shopping for Christmas outfits this time" Stella said

"Hey, Sparks see 6 hot boys coming this way" Bloom said

"Tides see a boy that's my type" Layla said

"Hey girls do need any help" Said one of the boys with brunette hair

"Why us" Stella said pretending to faint

"Well you are the prettiest girls" said the green hair one

"By the way, my name is Adrian" said the brunette hair

"Hi Adrian, my name is Bloom" Bloom said

"That a cool name, Bloom" Adrian said

"Thanks" Bloom said back

"So you must be the wonderful Stella" said green hair boy

"And you are" Stella said shyly

"The name's Stefan" said the boy

"Why Stefan, it's a pleasure to meet you" Stella said

Stefan chuckled

"Yo, girls" Musa yelled

"Is that Jared" Layla pointed out

"Yup and at lease he knows me" Musa teased

"Hi Layla" said a boy with brown hair

"What's your name since you already know mine's" Layla asked

"The name Matt, my lady" Matt said

"Cool" Layla shriek

"So what's your name" Flora asked

"Josiah, the name" Josiah said

"That's a wonderful name Josiah" Flora said

"That Flora Josiah" Matt said

"Like the flower" Josiah asks

"Yup, and I love my name" Flora answered

"Well then, I love it even more" Josiah said

Flora giggle

"Tecna you're the smart one are you" Griffin asked

"Well yes Griffin I am" Tecna answered

"Well and who ever said your not, they're lying" Griffin said

"Thank Griffin and Timmy wasn't supported as much' Tecna said looking at the ground

"When the party" Matt asked

"Well the party is in two hours so my and the girls get our outfits and we'll talk later" Tecna answered

"Bye Adrian" Bloom said

"Bye Bloom" Adrian said back

"Bye Stefan" Stella said

"Bye Stella" Stefan reply

"Bye Jared" Musa said

"Bye Musa" Jared said

"Bye Griffin" Tecna said

"Bye Tecna" Griffin answered

"Bye Josiah" Flora said shyly

"Bye Flora" Josiah said

"Bye Matt" Layla said

"Bye Layla" Matt reply

The left to Alfea

**A Alfea A**

"Do you girls think that they are supported than the specialist" Tecna said

"We all do respect, but yah" all 5 girls said

"Remember we are carry the source and ultimate power with us" Layla said

"Girls, if we ever see those back stabbers face again" Bloom started

"Can we kill them" Flora suggested

"No, we send them back to Oblivion" Musa and Bloom said at the same time

"I'm gain" Flora and Stella answered

"We should finish getting ready" Layla said

"Yah we should" Flora said

"We got two hours so let get it gone" Tecna said

Each girl had red side dresses with white fur at the end of their dress

"We look good" Stella said

**C Concert C**

"Who it's all colorful" Flora said

"Hey girls look it the specialist" Musa said

"Ok now lets listen" Bloom said

**Sky**

People making lists  
Buying special gifts  
It's a time to be kind  
To one and all  
It's that time of year  
When good friends  
Are dear  
And you wish you  
Could give more  
Than just presents  
From a store

**Riven and back up singers**

Why don't you give love  
On Christmas day  
(On Christmas day)  
Oh, even the man  
Who has everything  
Would be so happy  
If you would bring  
Him love  
On Christmas day  
(On Christmas day)  
No greater gift  
Is there than love

**Helia**

People you don't know  
Smiling out hello  
Everywhere there's an air  
Of Christmas joy  
It's that once a year  
When the world's sincere  
And you'd like  
To find a way  
To show the things  
That words can't say

**Brandon**

Why don't you give love  
On Christmas day  
(On Christmas day)  
The man on the street  
And the couple upstairs  
All need to know  
That there's one cares  
Give love  
On Christmas day  
(Christmas day)  
No greater gift  
Is there than love  
What the world  
Needs is love  
Yes, the world  
Needs your love

**Nabu and Timmy**

Why don't you give love  
On Christmas day  
(On Christmas Day)  
Oh, every little child  
On Santa's knee  
Has room for your love  
Underneath his tree  
Give love  
On Christmas day  
(Christmas day)  
No greater gift  
Is there than love  
What the world  
Needs is love  
Yes, the world  
Needs your love

**All**

Give love  
On Christmas day  
(Christmas day)

"Sky on the electric guitar equals hot nice" Bloom said

"Wow I didn't know that the guys play" Musa said shock

"Next up, we have Winter Angels" Fargonda said

"That's us" Flora said

"Lets below the roof off this place" Musa said

**All**

Da Da Da Da Da Da

Oh

**Bloom**

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

**Stella**

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

**Musa**

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me? (Do You?)  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas

**Tecna**

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

**Layla**

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Send all my love away

**All**

Last Christmas  
Baby  
oo-oo oo-oo  
Broke my heart  
You broke my heart

**Flora**

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
Oh my I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

**Bloom and Stella**

A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

**Musa and Layla**

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll send it to someone special

**Tecna and Flora**

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

**All**

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll send it to someone special

"Hey guys, this is my favorite song" Stella yelled

"We got another one in a few minutes" Flora yelled

"Now, let party" Musa yelled

"Wow, that was perfect" Layla said

"Hey girls" said Jordon

"Jordon, it's always good to see ya" Layla said

"We all know you don't care" Jordon said

"Good point" Layla said

"So when's your next concert" Taylor asked

"IDK or mostly after people get their party in" Flora answered

"Oh and now I see" Drake said

Musa rolled her eyes "Yo Drake how was the lip stick" she asked

"It was horrible Muse" Drake answered

"Musa you did great" Jared greeted

"Jared, thank you" Musa said walking over to him

"Musa why are you so sad" Jared asked

"Oh, it's nothing and let sing that last song" Musa suggested

"Ok then we all has something to asks" Jared said

**Bloom**

It was Christmas Mornin'

Just got out of bed

Saw an amazing sight

Was it all just in my head?

**Stella**

Santa Clause was dancin'

He was dancing down

Presents filled my Living Room

There were reindeer flyin' 'round

Candy Canes and Chocolate Rainbows

Ohhhh, this

**All**

This ain't no ordinary holiday

When you're havin' a party

With Santa in the house

This ain't no ordinary holiday

When you're sittin' by the fire

And there's a snow man chillin' out

**Musa**

Over in the kitchen

Cookies on a plate

Santa ate them one by one

Till he got a tummy ache

**Layla**

Rudolph and his reindeer

Rockin' down the tree

Santa turned the music up

Sayin' "C'mon dance with me"

**Flora**

Jingle Bells and Snowfaced Fraila

Ohhhh, this

**All**

This ain't no ordinary holiday

When you're havin' a party

With Santa in the house

This ain't no ordinary holiday

When you're sittin' by the fire

And there's a snow man chillin' out

**Flora**

It's a holiday...

No ordinary Christmas...

**Tecna**

When the song was over

Santa waved goodbye

In a moment he was gone

And he flew into the sky

**Stella and Bloom**

Now I know that Santa

Really is no myth

Never be another day

Like the Santa 25th

**Flora**

Ohhhh...

**All**

This ain't no ordinary holiday

When you're havin' a party

With Santa in the house

This ain't no ordinary holiday

When you're sittin' by the fire

And there's a snow man chillin' out

(Ohhh...)

**Bloom and the winx as back singers**

This ain't no ordinary holiday...

(Ordinary holiday, oh, yeah, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout)

This ain't no ordinary holiday...

(Oh, can you hear me say Christmas? Christmas, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

This ain't no ordinary holiday...

(Holiday...)

This ain't no ordinary holiday...

This ain't no ordinary holiday...

"Thank you and happy Christmas" The winx yelled

When the girls got backstage…

"Will you go out with us" the boys asked

* * *

**Hey guys, I'd been doing some upgrade lately and was to busy with things but tomorrow I should have two new chapters up so be on a look out. What will the girls say to the date?**

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee123 **


	14. Slumber party then date

**Chapter 14~ Slumber party then Date**

"I'll love to Josiah" Flora answered

"I'll pick you up at 6 then" Josiah said

"I'll be waiting" Flora said shyly

"So what about the rest of you girls" Adrian asked

"I guess I could cancel some things" Tecna answered

"I'll love to" Bloom answered

"Me, just pick me up before 6:30" Stella said

"Jared, I guess we could hang out" Musa said

"As long as we do some sports, than yah" Layla said

"We should ask Roxy and Jake to come" Stella asked

"Yah and see you guys later" Musa said

**A Alfea A**

The girls run straight to their dorms and planned their sleepover of fun with Roxy

Bloom's PJs are: pink top under a yellow, crop, ruffly tank top. She wears knee blue sweatpants with a yellow belt and fuschia pants under the blue sweats.

Stella's PJs are: blue ruffly top with a pink and yellow heart on the middle. She also wears a ruffly blue shorts and pink leggings, and a pink bow on her hair. She wears yellow Slippers

Musa's PJs are: light blue 3/4 length shirt underneath an off-one-shoulder light pink top with dark pink trim. Her pants are dark pink capris with light blue pockets and a light pink belt. Her hair is pulled back in a bun.

Tecna's PJs are: pink shoulder top under a sky blue one strap top. She wears purple sweat pants with sky blue and yellow edges(the other side is longer, the other is shorter).

Flora's PJs are: green nightgown with yellow laces. She also wears yellow socks. Her shoes are pink.

Layla's PJs are: yellow, orange trimmed tank top, a pair of yellow shorts with orange trim and a fuschia belt, a yellow headband, a pair of pink socks, and a green crop jacket.

Roxy's PJs are: magenta one-piece shorts and shirt, with green trimming and a navy paw print on the front, and green socks.

"Thanks girls for inviting me" Roxy said

"Roxy you're apart of the winx now" Bloom said

"We got one question" Stella started

"And I got an answered" Roxy said

"Can you and Jake come a group date" Tecna finished

"Sure" and what time" Roxy asked

"6- 6:30 because of Stella" Bloom said

"So we need to be here before 6:30" Roxy asks

"Yup and mostly Stella need to get ready" Musa said

"Okay and I'll call Jake in a few girls" Roxy said about to pick up her phone

"Yo Rox, don't call him now and lets enjoy this sleepover" Musa said

"Who wants a game of pillow fight" Bloom asked

"We do" said all the girls

**R Red Fountain R**

"Me and Roxy had a phone date an hour ago" Jake said

"Dude it's just Roxy" Riven said

"Yah, but I really like her and we promise each other phone date very Friday" Jake said

"Hey Jake, when me and Bloom had phone dates and she got call, I go over to Alfea and see what she's doing" Sky said

"Dude that ain't a bad idea if you really don't trust her" Jake said

"Dude, what did you and Roxy did a month ago" Timmy asked

"While you guys went to Alfea, me and Roxy had sex for the third time" Jake answered

"Was it protected" Nabu asked

"Well…" Jake said

"Dude please tell us that it was protected" Brandon said

"Well the last to were and the last one wasn't" Jake said

"Dude just be happy that she isn't pregnant or shown pregnant issues" Riven said

"I just hope" Jake said looking at the ground

"What about we go spy on the girls and see what they are doing" Brandon said

"Ok" Jake said

**A Alfea A**

The girls was still playing pillow fight until Bloom got tired

"Girls can we stop for a second" Bloom said

"Sure B" Musa said

"I still need to tell Jake about tomorrow" Roxy said in a panic

"Roxy, don't wet your self over Jake and a phone call" Layla said

"Okay Layla but still" Roxy said trying to calm down

"Roxy, it's going to be okay" Bloom said

"Fine" Roxy said calm

The winx laughs

"Roxy, it's so funny seeing you in a panic" Bloom said

"Thanks girls" Roxy said

"Hey you are 18 and were 20 and some of us are still 19" Stella said

"Stella what about you give us some make-over" Bloom said

"Sure and who's first" Stella answered

"Me" Tecna said

"Tec, honey are you sure" Stella teased

"Show me a brush baby, show me brush" Tecna said

"Ok" Stella said

**W Winx Balcony W**

"Girls are having one of their famous slumber party" Helia said looking at Flora

"They look like they're having some fun" Sky said looking at Bloom

"Dude, can you guys stop looking at your ex-girlfriends" Jake said

"The girls are letting Stella give them make-over" Timmy said

"Yah and Tecna is going first" Brandon said looking over at Stella doing Tecna's hair

"Damn, Tecna hair is that long" Riven said looking at Musa going over to Tecna and Stella

"I didn't know that Tecna's hair is to her back" Timmy said shock

"Yo Nabu, can you use a hearing spell so we could listen to what they are saying" Sky asked

"Sure" Nabu said

**W Winx W**

"Wow Tecna, your hair is long" Musa said

"I know, because I used a spell that can keep my hair short then long so no one would see how long my hair is right now" Tecna answered

"So your hair is really that long" Bloom had to asks

"Yup and I'm thinking of cutting a inch so it won't be that long" Tecna said

"Damn girl" all the 6 girls said

"Can I please finish this make-over" Stella said

"The winx laugh and went to do other things

Bloom went to do some Sky packing and give all that Sky gave her back. Musa went to her Riven stuff and open some of hers secret closets and took out her Riven stuff. Layla went to her room and took off her picture of Nabu off her skateboard and put it the trash bag. Flora packed all the plants that Helia gave her and teleported them to Rose so she can take care of them.

"Did you girls did the same things" Layla asked, they nodded

"So what are we gonna wear to the club" Bloom asked

"Well it is a disco club" Musa said

"And we already got the outfits" Flora said

"That outfits that we wear when Nabu had to leave the club just because his family needed to find him" Layla said

"Yup" Flora said

"Damn" Layla said

**W Winx Balcony W **

"Did we just hear that" Brandon said

"Brandi shut up" Sky said

"Hey no one calls me Brandi anymore" Brandon said

"Hey I was just teasing" Sky said

Then Jake phone started to ring

"_Hello" _

"_Hey Jakey and I was wondering if you want to do to a club as a group date tomorrow with me and the girls" _

"_Sure, Roxy"_

"_Thanks and meet us at the grates near 6:30 at lease"_

"_Love you"_

"_Love you too"_

"What does Roxy want" Riven asked

"She wanted to go on a group date with the girls" Jake answered

"What type of group date" Helia asked

"IDK Helia, and lets go before she comes out" Jake said

**The next day at 6:30**

"Hey girls" Jared said

"Hey guys and are you ready" Layla asked

"Yup and lets hit the club" Adrian said

"Roxy are you sure about this" Jake asked

"Yes and I'm only doing it because of the girls" Roxy said

"The specialist really misses them" Jake said

"Now tell me how they went with the Betas" Roxy asked

"When the guys were in the Omega the Betas came into the picture and blackmail them with a picture with them kissing other women" Jake explain

"OMG Jake" Roxy said

"Blackmailed isn't a really good job" Jake said

"We should tell the girls when the time comes" Roxy said

"Yah and I got wanna end up in a ball again" Jake said

"Roxy Jake how the party" Bloom asked

"It is fine Bloom and thanks for inviting us" Jake answered for both of them

"No problem guys" Bloom said

They smiled and started to talk again

Then they stop talking when 6 couples walked in the club…

* * *

**Hey guys I managed to put up another chapter. And I got to Question you need to answer for me:**

**1. Do you guys think that Roxy is pregnant**

**2. Who are the 6 couples **

**I won't tell ya so please review**

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee123**


	15. Life isn't what they say

**Chapter 15~Life isn't what they say**

It has been five months since their date with Jared and his friend and was wreck by the Betas and Specialist. Roxy had these strange feelings lately and the Bloom and the rest was coming close to their due date, which isn't gonna be pretty.

"This is just not right" Stella whined

"Stella can you please stop whining" Musa complained

"We're 6 months pregnant and this must be one of my mood swings" Stella explained

**Musa's POV**

"Stella you always whine about things" I said

"But Musa, I haven't whine lately" Stella said

"Lies" Bloom said getting up

"Bloom you haven't spoken in months" I said

"I know but with you and Stella talking is giving me a headache" Bloom explained

"What ever" Stella said looking at her nails

"Hey Roxy is 5 months and she has been sleeping for days now" Flora said coming out her room

"Has she told Jake yet" I asked

"I think so like when she was 3 month but I don't know" Flora answered

"I feel bad for Jared and the others" I said

"Why Muse" Bloom asked

"Because they are stuck in Red Fountain for months because of mid-term exams" I explained

"I all most for got about that" Flora said thinking of Josiah

"I think that you and Josiah is a perfect couple" Bloom said

"Well we have been going some dates and walks in the park" Flora said

"Life isn't what they say" I said

"What do you mean" Stella asked

"If life gives you lemon you make lemonade" I explained

"Oh like when, there is stuff that shouldn't happen but it happen anyway" Stella said

"Sort of like that" I said

"Hey guys I think Roxy's waking up" Flora said

**Roxy's POV**

"What happen" I thought

"Roxy you're awake" Flora said excited

"What happen" I asked

"Sweetie you were knock out after your child kicked" Flora explained

"I did" I said confused

"Yes Roxy you did" Bloom said in a calm voice

"Oh, and did Jake found out" I asked

"Well…no and we thought that you would tell him by now" Flora said

"Morning girls" Tecna said

"Tecna you're up" Musa said

"Yes I am girls and Layla isn't up yet" Tecna answered

"So were all pregnant with kids" Musa asked

"Yes Muse we are but, Roxy pregnancy isn't like ours" Tecna explained

"Roxy it is best if you get more sleep" Flora said, Roxy nodded

**Normal POV**

"I guess it is best if the kids don't know about their dads" Flora said sadly

"So, we won't let those back stabbers bitch to meet or see their kids" Musa said, the girls nodded

"So now what" Bloom asked

"Bloom have you got that call from Silvia or Adela" Tecna asked

"Yes" why" Bloom asked

"Because I got a plan that involves you" Tecna said

"Just tell me" Bloom said acting clueless

"You go and train for month and come back as a girl name Rebecca" Tecna said

"A girl named Rebecca" Bloom said to herself

"Bloom and when you pretend to be dead we'll act sad even though you're at The Castle of Goddess" Tecna said

"Fine, but remember this is after the kids birth which is in 4 months" Bloom said

"Deal" Tecna said

"Ok now that we got that settle can we inform Ms. F first" Flora said

"Sure lets go" Stella and Tecna said

**M Ms. Fargonda Office M**

"You girls are goddesses" Ms. F said

"Yes but we need your permission to do this" Bloom said

"I already know that you're goddess's girls and same with Saladin" Ms. F said

"How" Layla asked

"Saladin had some missing students at night and we went to find them, then we saw 6 girls and we notice that they were you when Musa asked the boys to leave" Ms. F said

Then all the girls gave a glare at Musa who was sitting down in the chair

"Hey it wasn't my fault that they go to RF" Musa said

"Girls what goddess are you first" Ms. F asked

"I'm the goddess of weather and people call me Mother Nature" Flora said

"I'm the goddess of sports that can control people movements" Layla added

"I'm the goddess of fashion" Stella said

"I'm the goddess of Wars or warriors" Tecna said

"And I'm the goddess of elements and people call me Mother Earth which is similar to Mother Nature" Bloom finished

"You girls can do it, but Bloom just be safe" Ms. F said

"Thank you Ms. F" Bloom said

"Wow, this is gonna be cool" Musa said

"We should sing a song" Flora suggested

**All**

La la la, la la la la

**Bloom**

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money

**Musa**

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him

**Stella**

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

**All**

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

**Bloom and Stella **

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

**Layla**

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die

**Tecna**

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

**All**

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

**All**

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one

"I guess we should think of a back up plan just incase something goes wrong" Tecna said

"Can we at lease go some where today" Stella whined

"Sure, what about shopping" Bloom said

"You had to say shopping" Musa said

"It's the only way to get to shut the hell up" Bloom said

"Bloom got a point" Flora said

"So when's your doctor appointment" Layla asked Musa

"Beats me, but they did say that two of us will have more than we think" Musa answered

"Well we got to stay low now since we're in our 6 month" Bloom said

"I hear that fairies can earn their colorix" Tecna said reading the fairies book

"How Tec" Musa asked

"Well it says, that we need to feel that we have the power but it happens on a curtain time" Tecna said

"Any thing else" Bloom asked

"Yes, if you're a pixie/fairy you won't have wings but you will because they are real clear" Tecna said

"So if we earn our Colorix we can be more powerful" Flora said

"Yes and your powers will change just because of your favorite color" Tecna said

"We should be for careful in the future" Bloom said

"Yah we should" Flora said

"Lets head back to our dorms and get Roxy" Layla said

**W Winx dorms W**

Roxy was sleeping when there was a knock of the door

"Who is it" Roxy asked

"Roxy it's us" Sky said

"Hold on" Roxy yelled

"Babe can we talk" Jake asked

"Come in" Roxy said using magic to open the door

"Where are the others" Brandon asked

"They should be here soon" Roxy answered

"There is some cool stuff we find out" Timmy said

"Hey Roxy" Bloom said coming in through the doorway

"She might still be asleep" Flora said

"Flo, if she was a sleep our door wouldn't be wide open" Musa said

"Hey girl, wus up" Roxy said

"Girl we got good news which is mostly good news for Bloom" Layla said

"Hi girls" Jake said

"Hi guys and what are you doing here" Musa asked

"We have some great news" Helia said

"We're listing" Layla said

"Ok you girls know about goddesses, right" Brandon asked, the girls nodded

"The goddesses are connected to the Elders" Timmy said

"We already know that" Tecna said about to be bored

"Well there's a loophole between the two" Sky said

"Oh girls…" Bloom said about to orbit

"Bloom got do it please" Flora said

"Fine, but I still wanna" Bloom said able to un-orbit

"Continue" Flora said

"Well the daughter of the master Elder is named Adela" Riven said

"No way had she never told us that" Stella said

"Yes Stella she hasn't" Layla said

"Now can you guys leave so I could talk to Jake and the girls" Roxy asked, the specialist nodded and left the room

"Jake I have something to tell you" Roxy started

"What is it babe" Jake asked

"You remember the sex we had 5 months ago" Roxy asked

"Yah, why" Jake answered

"And it was unprotected so now were…parents" Roxy said

"You're pregnant Roxy" Jake said

"Yes and that why I haven't left Alfea" Roxy said

"We're going to be parents" Jake singed

"Calm down, the baby is not due for another 4 or 5 months" Roxy explained

"So lets go to the park for a date today" Jake asked

"Sure I'll love to" Roxy answered

"True love" Bloom said

"We should head out shopping before dark" Flora said getting her purse

"Flora's right" Bloom said

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter again so please Review and who ever guess that Roxy's pregnant you're right so now all the girls are pregnant. The song that was played is called **_**One of those girls. **_**So thanks for reading and I'm hoping to finish this story this week. **

**Peace out, **

**Slurpee123**


	16. New Enemies and Surprises

**Chapter 16~ New Enemies and Surprises **

The winx club went to the mall, but Bloom had a feeling that some thing or some one was following them every where.

"I can't take this anymore girls" Bloom said

"What is it Bloom" Flora said turning around to face Bloom

"I think some thing or some one is following us" Bloom explained

"That's impossible Bloom" Tecna said looking around every where

"Hey I ain't the one who's smart but I a feeling" Bloom said

"Hey girls" said a 13 close to 14 year old girl with brown long hair

"Who are you guys" Musa asked

"Hey we ask the question" said a girl with short but flat midnight blue hair

"Can you please tell us who you are" Layla asked

"Ok big sis we will" said brown hair girl

"My name is Piper" said the brown hair girl

"Piper Elizabeth Sparks" Bloom said hugging Piper

"My name is Harper Matlin Harmonic" said the midnight blue hair girl

"My little sister" Musa said

"The name is Laine and the rest is Moonlight, Chelsea, and Morgan" Laine said

"We thought you were lost" Stella said

"No we wasn't and cousin Bloom people are following you" Moonlight said

"So people are following us" Bloom said

"Yes but they're not who you think" Chelsea said

"These are wizard from the Block Black Knight which people calls BBK" Piper said

"So these wizards want what" Tecna asked

"The children, because they are powerful enough to unleash there leader" Moonlight said

"That means you girls need to get your colornix to get defeat them" Chelsea said

"We're doom" Bloom said in a whispered

"Like ever since-"Stella said before she fainted

**Stella's Dream**

_Where am I" Stella asked _

"_Hello Stella aka fashiona" said a wonder voice _

"_What's your name" Stella asked _

"_You name me Stella and I promise I won't hurt you" said the voice_

"_What about Starlit" Stella suggested _

"_I love it Stella" Starlit said _

"_Why are you so bright" Stella asked _

"_That will be soon answered" Starlit said_

"_Ok and will I ever see you again" Stella asked _

"_Yes you will and can you please stop asking question non stop" Starlit said before disappearing in the thick air of mist _

**End**

"Stella what happen" Bloom asked

"Huh" Stella said confused

"What happen Stel" Musa asked this time

"I don't know" Stella said

"We should head back to Alfea" Flora suggested

"Yah" Bloom said

**A Alfea A**

"Stella just calm down" Moonlight said

"Moonlight you're so dead when I'm well rested" Stella threatened

Moonlight rolled her eyes and walked over to her friends

"Is your sister that dumb" Chelsea asked

"Yup and I forgive myself for being the smart one" Moonlight said

"Hey girls what about you guys can go get ice-cream" Musa said giving them 5 bucks

"Thanks sis" Harper said

"Then go home" Musa yelled

"Have anybody seen Roxy" Flora asked

"I did coming back from the mall" Layla said

"Was she with Jake" Flora asked

"Yup and reading a baby book to the baby" Layla said

"Wow, they must be taking their pregnancy extra special" Bloom said eating a turkey sub

"Hey we're all hungry and where did you get that sub" Layla said

"I'd orbit to a near by sub shop" Bloom answered

"Pa-lease tell me that you got extra" Layla asked

"Yes and it's in the cooler" Bloom answered

"Thank heavens" Layla said running to the cooler

"We're doom ever since our pregnancy started" Stella said

"Stel were not doom" Bloom said

"What need a song to cheer us up" Flora suggested

**Bloom and Stella**

I used to think being like you  
Was the key to have an everything, every dream come true  
I used to think, following the crowd  
Was the only thing that I could do until I found out

**Musa and Layla as back up singer**

I'm okay  
(Dig it)  
Sometimes you gotta do your own thing  
(Dig it)  
Every winter turns to spring  
(Get it)  
And everybody's got their own wings

**Flora**

The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her silence too long  
Well, she's gone with the wind

**Tecna**

And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that you knew  
Well, she's gone with the wind

**Bloom and the winx as back up singers**

She's gone, gone  
(She's gone, she's gone)  
She's gone, gone  
(She's gone, she's gone)  
She's gone, gone  
(She's gone, she's gone)  
Yeah, she's gone with the wind

**Layla**

I'm speaking up, conscience is clear  
And I don't care what anybody thinks, I've released my fear  
And I don't have to be what you want me to be  
'Cause every time I try to fit it, it feels like I'm in a prison

**Stella and, Bloom and Flora as back up singers**

I'm okay  
(Dig it)  
Sometimes you gotta do your own thing  
(Dig it)  
Every winter turns to spring  
(Get it)  
And everybody's got their own wings

**Musa **

The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her silence too long  
Well, she's gone with the wind

**Layla**

And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that I was  
Well, she's gone with the wind

**Flora and Musa **

She's gone, gone  
(She's gone, she's gone)  
She's gone, gone  
(She's gone, she's gone)  
She's gone, gone  
(She's gone, she's gone)  
Well, she's gone with the wind

**Bloom**

One look in my eyes and you'll see I'm different  
I'm finding myself everyday and I'm on the way  
I have changed

**Stella**

The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her silence too long  
Well, she's gone with the wind

**Tecna and Flora**

And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that you knew  
Well, she's gone with the wind

**All**

She's gone, gone  
(She's gone, she's gone)  
She's gone, gone  
(She's gone, she's gone)  
She's gone, gone  
(She's gone, she's gone)  
Yeah, she's gone with the wind

"Wow, Flora is right" Bloom said

"I told you and that why I always say let sing when we're down" Flora said

Then Roxy and Jake came in

"Hey guys" Roxy greeted

"What's to sex" Musa asked

"Its twins" Jake answered

"Two girls or boy, or both" Layla asked

"Both and we already got the names" Roxy said

"The girl name is Jennifer and the boy name is Ryle" Jake said

"Those your wonderful names" Flora said

"Girls we have new enemies now" Tecna said

"BBK is here" Bloom said

"Yup and they want business" Layla said

"Can we transform" Stella asked

"Yup because to spell can let you transform" Bloom answered

"Winx Believix" The winx yelled except Roxy

* * *

**Hey peeps and this is another short chapter but the other chapter will be long though, Please review on this chapters and I loved some reviews but not many and thanks to ****anonymos reader staying the chapters will never be the same. So thank you**

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee123**


	17. Fighting Game

**Chapter 17- Fighting Game**

"I see that the winx got our invite" said one of the wizards

"Hey at lease I'm not wearing cape" Stella teased

"Have your last fun princess because you're ours" said another wizard

"Pa-lease, you can't get hands me" Stella said

"What-cha gonna do about it" said the first wizard

"Stardust Fury" Stella yelled

"That's pathetic" said one of the wizards

"Well then what are your names" Stella asked

"The name is Thunder" said the first wizard

"The name is Theo" said another

"Victor" said another

"Vince" said another wizard

"Manu" said another wizard

"Raphael" said another wizard

"Thanks for telling us" said Stella waking away

"So BBK what's your purpose here" Musa asked

"That's classified" Raphael said

"So it's classified now" Musa said

"Yes and do you problem with that" Thunder answered

"Yes I do and you got three damn seconds to say it" Musa threaten

"What are you gonna do" Theo teased

"Winx come out" Musa yelled

Suddenly the winx came out of no where

"Fire Arrow" Bloom yelled aiming at Thunder

"Thunder Wall" Thunder yelled blocking the arrow

"Andros Hurricane" Layla yelled aiming for Manu

"Amerced Shield" Manu said

"Ahhh…" Layla screamed

"Layla" Musa said "Stereo Crash" aiming for Manu who dodged it

"Is Layla ok" Stella asks

"Yeah but this fight isn't over yet" Musa said

"Bloom, Layla is hurt" Stella yelled

"Force of Life" Bloom said taking all the negative energy out of Layla

"Bloom you saved me" Layla said

"Layla lets kick some asses because no one mess with the winx" Bloom said

Layla got back up," Glacier Gush" hitting Manu right in the back

"It's good to have you back" Stella yelled "Sun Jam" hitting Victor on the back hard

"Sir this fight isn't going to end right" Theo said weakened

"If the wizards of the Black Circle can do it so can we" Thunder said

"But Thunder, the Black Circle was destroyed by the winx club" Theo said

"Yes I know but now it's our turn to defeat them" Thunder said

"We'll fight until we can't fight no more" Theo yelled

"Autumn Wind" Flora yelled aiming at Thunder

"Is that the best you can do Flora" Thunder teased

"Winter Rose" Flora said creating wall of thorny vines to protect herself

"You think that can protect you" Thunder said "Thunder Bolt"

"Summer Thunder" Flora said hitting Thunder with a surprise attack

"What how in the world" Thunder said confused

"Have you ever heard double attacks" Flora teased and flew away

"Megawatt" Tecna yelled aiming for Raphael

"Sword of Ralph" Raphael yelled

"Multiple Electricity" Tecna yelled letting her Goddess power take over and hitting Raphael dead in the back

"Tecna" the winx yelled

"You didn't used…" Bloom said in disappointment

"I did and it was a mistake" Tecna admitted

"Forget it and let take them since they look tired" Bloom said

"Lets finish this off with a bang" Stella suggested

"Winx Convergence" Musa answered

"Yup and lets do it" Bloom and Stella said

"Winx Convergence" all the winx member said

Then the BBK wizards disappeared

"We did it" Flora said

"No we didn't, Flora" Bloom said

"What do you mean" Flora asked

"I mean the wizard aren't gone they're just hiding" Bloom said

"But they're gone now" Musa said

"They are but they won't stop until they get what they want" Bloom said looking out the blue cloudy sky

"Where ever they are we'll be ready" Musa and Stella said

"We should start making a back plan after birth" Bloom said walking back to Alfea

"Lockette is going to fake your death for you so you can head straight to the Temple" Tecna said

"Ok and I'll just leave that day" Bloom said

"And there's a loophole" Tecna said

"What's the loophole" Bloom asked

"When you leave with your kids our kids would disappear until you come back and we'll start the whole pregnancy over" Tecna explains

"Good grief" Bloom said opening the door to the main dorm

"Yah we know" Musa said

"Hey guys" Roxy said

"Roxy how's the babies" Flora asked

"Oh, they're fine and Jake had to go so I'm bored" Roxy answered

"We can go baby shopping" Stella suggested

"Stel, me and Jake already did the shopping part" Roxy teased

"No fair you know me" Stella whined

Roxy and the girls giggled at Stella

"What's so funny" Stella asked

"You" Layla answered

"Hey remember when you pretended to eat popcorn when Flora was threatening the boys" Stella said reminding Layla

"Hey and put me in this" Layla said

"Sorry, geez" Stella said lamely

"Take this" Layla said hitting her with a pillow

"Ok, Layla I get it" Stella yelled

"C'mon guys let put some clean outfits and head to the mall for smoothes" Bloom said

"yah Bloom's right we should get some fresh air" Roxy do you wanna come to" Flora asked

"Sure" Roxy answered

Bloom had on: blue top with a pink wrap minidress over it. She wears light blue tights with rainbows and clouds on it and red ankle boots.

Stella had on: green shirt and orange bottom, she has ponytail hair, rainbow socks, orange shoes. She has hair accessories on the hairstyle. And she has orange hairband on yellow hair.

Musa had on: a light fuschia hoodie dress with dark blue trim. Underneath she wears a light blue shirt and leggings, with long light fuschia socks. Her hair is pulled into two short pigtails that are curled.

Tecna had on: is a pair of sunglasses, a lavender shirt with grape sleeves and green vest, with lavender pants and heels as well as a grape camera and purse

Flora had on: lime green, off-the-shoulder top trimmed with blue. On the top there is a violet flower which extends into three strands of fabric and connects to the back of the shirt. Her pants are blue, same as the trimmings on the shirt, with a lime green flower on it. She wears pink and blue/green striped sandals.

Layla had on: dark purple t-shirt with yellow stripes, a pink heart near the hem, a pair of khaki shorts, and pale yellow socks, presumably with purple sneakers

Roxy had on: (It's on my profile)

"Now since we're ready, lets go" Stella said

**M Magix Mall M**

"Please got be Thunder and his gang again" Musa said looking at the dark sky

"It might be, Muse" Bloom said looking at the thunders pattern

"How can you tell" Tecna asked

"Because Stormy doesn't have that type of pattern" Bloom answered pointing to the pattern in the sky

"If we have another fight with them I'm gonna freak" Stella said

"Winx Believix" Bloom yelled

"Winx Zoomix" all the girls yelled except Roxy

"Good luck girls" Roxy said waving to them

**H High in the Sky H**

"Thunder" Bloom yelled

"Well isn't our friends the winx club" Thunder said

"Weather Twister" Flora yelled unleashing different weather forms into a twister

"Bolt of Thunder" Thunder yelled

"Hello Theo, Manu, Victor, Vince, Raphael and meet my "Boogie Beam" Musa yelled

"Cover your ears before it's too late" Theo yelled

"To late" Musa said with a smirk on her face

"Aahh" The boys yelled

"Have a loud day" Musa said walking over to the other girls

"Lava Fury" Bloom yelled unleashing lots of lava from her goddess powers

"Fashion Sole" Stella yelled unleashing lots of old forgotten fashion soles

"Sit" Layla yelled making him sit his ass down

"Love Serum" Musa yelled making him fall in love with himself

"Lighting Blue" Tecna yelled unleashing blue lighting at him

"Fine, you girls win" Thunder said

"Come on girls lefts bounce" Bloom said orbiting the winx out of there

Soon as they hit Magix they de-transform and went to Roxy

"How was it" Roxy asked

"It went well but it's not over yet" Bloom said

"At they left again" Stella said

"So they can get more energy" Tecna said

"We should inform Fargonda about what just happen" Flora said

**A Alfea A**

"So Roxy where are you going later" Bloom asked

"Me and Jake a hanging out soon" Roxy answered

"Ms. F, can we talk" Bloom asked

"Come in winx" Ms. F said

"We ran into the wizards earlier" Musa said

"What did the wizards want" Ms. F asked

"They're still trying to take us" Flora said

"My a count is that you sing so I know that you're happy, Flora" Ms. F saidI know

**Bloom**

what you're tryin' to do  
Know what you're tryin' to say  
You're giving me the eye  
Then pusin' me away

**Stella**

It's like you're playing games  
Like you're the only one  
We're both one and the same  
So think about it

**Musa**

All you're friends are tellin' me  
There's only one ambition on your mind  
You keep on denyin' it  
But all the proof I need is in your eyes

**Layla**

You can say what you want  
Play it cool if you like  
But you're identified  
You play my heart 'cuz you're smart  
Put up a front  
But I see what's inside  
Gotcha identified  
You play my heart 'cuz you're smart

**Tecna**

You keep askin' how I am  
And watchin' what I do  
You're waitin' for the chance  
Come on and tell the truth

**Flora  
**It's more than obvious**  
**The way you cover up**  
**So tell me why the fuss**  
**Just come on over

**All**

All you're friends are tellin' me  
There's only one ambition on your mind  
You keep on denyin' it  
But all the proof I need is in your eyes  
It's in your eyes

**Bloom and Stella**

You can say what you want  
Play it cool if you like  
But you're identified  
You play my heart 'cuz you're smart

**Musa and Layla**

Put up a front  
But I see what's inside  
Gotcha identified  
You play my heart 'cuz you're smart

**Flora and Tecna**

You can say what you want  
Play it cool if you like  
But you're identified  
You play my heart 'cuz you're smart

**Bloom**

Put up a front  
But I see what's inside  
Gotcha identified  
You play my heart 'cuz you're smart

**All **

I got a confession, I got  
I got a confession, I got  
I got a confession, I got  
I got a confession, I got  
I got a confession, I got  
I got a confession, I got

I got, I got, I-I-I got a confession  
I can see through what you're doin'  
Had it right from the beginnin'  
That you're identified

**Musa**

Come on over to me  
Tell me now before you lose me  
It's no secret you pursue me  
That you're identified

**Stella**

You can say what you want  
Play it cool if you like  
But you're identified  
You play my heart 'cuz you're smart

**Tecna**

Put up a front  
But I see what's inside  
Gotcha identified  
You play my heart 'cuz you're smart

**Flora**

You can say what you want  
Play it cool if you like  
But you're identified  
You play my heart 'cuz you're smart

**All**

I can put up a front  
But I see what's inside  
Gotcha identified  
You play my heart 'cuz you're smart

"Do you feel better girls" Ms. F asked

They nodded

"Now go relax and have some fun" Ms. F said

"Thanks, Ms. F" Bloom said

* * *

**Wus Up, I finally got another chapter up "Yippee" so Review please at lease one review so say ya soon**

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee123**


	18. Things about Anubis and Babies

**Chapter 18~ Things about Anubis and Babies**

**It had been a month since the wizards attacked them and near there due date soon.**

"Can some one shut her up" Musa yelled

"Shut who up" Layla yelled

"Blondie of there" Musa yelled

"My are we yelling" Bloom asks

"Because Stella is very loud and we can't hear each other" Musa answered

"Where's Roxy" Flora asks

"Roxy is at Jake's since Stella started screaming very loudly" Bloom yelled

Then a phone with a believix ringtone

"It's mines" Bloom yelled

"_Hello" Bloom answered _

"_Bloom" Adrian said _

"_Hey babe wus what" Bloom said _

"_Do you wanna go out later" Adrian asks_

"_Sure, what time" _

"_7:00" _

"_We're meeting where"_

"_At the park" _

"_I'll be there"_

_Bloom hangs up her phone_

"Who was it Bloom" Musa yelled

"Can some one please put duck-type" Bloom asked

"I do" Tecna answered giving Bloom the type

"It for your own good" Bloom said putting the type on Stella's mouth

"Thank heavens that shut her up" Musa said

"I was about to get a headache from her screaming" Tecna and Flora said

"Hey Girls" 6 boys said

"Blake" Bloom said

"Why is Stella's mouth duck-type" James asked

"You don't wanna know" Flora said

"Ok" James said terrified

"Can you tell us why" Andrew asks

"She was screaming her lungs off" Musa said

"What's wrong with her then" Collin asks

"Beat us" Tecna said walking over to the couch

"Why are you guys here anyway" Bloom asked

"Mom heard about the wizard thing" Blake said

"Yah its ok for now" Musa said

"Except I have a date in a few hours and I need to prepare" Bloom said

"What's a Colorix" Lance asked

"Lance you're a wizard, right" Layla asks

"Yah why" Lance said

"Nothing" Layla said

"Colorix is bass on your favorite color and powers, so if Bloom favorite color is yellow she'll become the yellow dragon" Tecna said

"Since my favorite color is blue I'll become the blue dragon fire" Bloom said

"Have any of you heard about Anubis" Jillion asked

"No Jill" Flora said

"Long ago Anubis was 7 realms all in one…" Blake started

"Anubis carried pixies, fairies, specialists and some were pixie/fairies" Jillion said

"They say several survived when there was a masses earthquake which turned Anubis into 7 realms" James said

"They also say that 6 or 7 fairies would be fairy-pixie" Collin said

"If you earn your Colorix and you don't have wings you're a pixie/fairy and if you do have wings you're all fairy" Lance said

"Like the pixie/fairy we so and the Elders Mountain and her name was Berry" Bloom said

"So now we want you girls to study Anubis to learn more about Colorix" Blake said

"More Studying nooo…" said Stella who finally manages to take the duck-type off

"Stella, what happen last night" Layla asked

"I felt several different kicks which allowed me scream loudly" Stella said

"I guess it's time to see the little munches" Bloom said

"Our due date is in 3 months" Musa said

"We go see them so we can name them quicker" Bloom said

"Gotcha" Musa said walking out the door

"We should tell Ms. F first Musa" Flora said

The girls walked all the way to Ms. F office

"Ms. F we're ready to have a check up" Bloom said

"Ok and I'll get the nurse to come in here instead" Ms. F said

**Musa P.O.V.**

We waited for hours and Stella has been bugging us forever

"Hello girls" Nurse Ofelia

"That's ok Nurse O" I said standing up

"Ok, so who's going first" Nurse O asked

"I will" Stella said

"Come with me Stella" Nurse O said

"Ok" Stella said

When they got back Stella was crying

"Stella what happen" Bloom asked

"I'm having triplets" Stella said

"What the gender" Bloom asked

"Two girls and one boy" Stella said

"Next" Nurse O said

Next was Bloom, then Tecna, then Flora, then Layla, and I was last

"So only 4 of us are having twins and two of us are having triplets" I said

The girls was silent

"OMG, I almost forgot about my date" Bloom said leaving the office

"Bye Bloom" Stella said

After Bloom left we started asking Ms. F about Anubis

"Girls you can go to Red Fountain and check out books there and here for Anubis" Ms. F said

"Thanks Ms. F" I said

**Normal P.O.V**

The winx slip up into 3 groups: Musa and Tecna, Layla and Stella, and Flora by herself

Musa and Tecna went to RF to check out books from there, Layla and Stella went to Alfea library to check books from there, and Flora went to the dorms and look for the fairy book

When they all meet up in the dorms

"I find nothing" Flora said

"We found 6 books about Anubis boys" Tecna said

"We found 12 books about the pixies and fairies of Anubis" Layla said

"So where are they" Musa asked

"We have to do back when Bloom get back" Stella said

"Why" Flora asked

"Because Bloom got the passes for the other library to the school" Layla said

"Now we just hope that she has a good date" Musa said

**B Bloom B**

Bloom was walking towards the park when she saw Raphael

"What are you doing here" Bloom asked

"Waiting for you" Raphael said

"Excuse me what" Bloom said

"Your boyfriend isn't coming right now" he said

"Bloom Believix" Bloom yelled "So you wanna fight"

"Ralph cards" Raphael said

"Ahhh" Bloom said "Dragon Wing"

"That the best you can do" he said" Ralph fury

"No but this is" Bloom said "Flaming Armor" blocking the attacks

"Your power less with your friends" He said with a smirk on his face

"No I'm not" she said" Dragon Wing"

"Noo…" He said

"Water Buster" She yelled unleashing lots of water on him

"Water is that the best you can do" he said

"Wind Blow" She said unleashing lots of cold air toward him

"I see you want to play games" He said

"No games, you lied to me about that phone called and you replace my boyfriend" Bloom yelled furiously

"See ya" He said as some black air surrounds him then poof

Bloom few all the way back to Alfea

"Bloom how was to date" Flora asked

"The date was a trip and the worse of all Adrian didn't call me it was Raphael" Bloom explained

"We need your help Bloom" Layla said

"With what Layla" Bloom asked

"The other library to Alfea" Stella said

"You should just asked Belle or Kiko for the passes" Bloom said now with a smile

"We should of just asks Kiko or Belle" Musa said

"Yah, they keep the passes under their beds" Bloom said

"Thanks and see ya in a few" Layla and Stella said

"What's with them" Bloom asked

"We're researching for Anubis" Musa said

"Ok lets do some research" Bloom said

The girl's researches all that night until Roxy came back with Jake

"Aw, that's so sweet" Roxy said

"Roxy, we should go to your bed and stay there" Jake said

"Good point" Roxy agreed

"So the doctor said that we might need to break the water a few months early" Jake reminded Roxy

"Yah and I'm so scared" Roxy said

"I am to Roxy, but we'll get throw this" Jake said

**The Next Morning**

"That's the last time we're doing researching all night" Stella said

"Stella it's 10am" Musa said waking up

"Fine but Roxy and Jake are asleep in her bed again" Stella said

"What" Flora Asked?

"Morning girls" Roxy said

"Roxy, you will be here alone later" Flora said

"Ok and what are you girls doing" Roxy said

"We're going to Magix Library for some more information about Anubis" Musa said

"Oh no" Stella said about to run away

"Nice try Stella, but you're still coming with us" Layla said

"Not fair" Stella whined

"Stella, you're going to the library with us and you're gonna like it got it" Musa said

Stella nodded her head walked over to Bloom

"Poor Stella" Bloom said hugging Stella

"This is slavery" Stella said

"No it not, it just your mood swings" Bloom said

"The library isn't going to wait it's self" Flora said

**M Magix Library M**

As soon as they got there Stella went straight to the Café for a double Loco Hot Coco even though it's summer

"We can't believe you" Flora said drinking her extra cold raspberry tea

"What" Stella said confused

"Its summer and you have hot chocolate" Layla said drinking her power drink

"Hey I need to keep my body warm" Stella said

"Ok" Flora said

"Where's Bloom and Tecna" Stella asked

"Tecna went to find the books and Bloom wanted shave ice" Flora answered

"Oh" Stella said shock

"Well guy we got our books and let meet Bloom at the shave ice shop" Tecna said

"How many did you rent" Layla asked

"Under 15" Tecna said

"I ain't staying up all night again" Stella complained

"Stella, we all did it and you were the first one a sleep" Tecna said

Stella rolled her eyes

"Bloom" Stella said excited to see her

"Hey guys, what I missed" Bloom said

"Stella getting hot chocolate" Flora said

"Stel, you should've came with me" Bloom said

"Can we head back to Alfea to study" Tecna said

"You mean research" Bloom corrected

"Yah what ever" Tecna said

* * *

**Hey it's another short chapter again. Please tell what you want to happen next in the next chapter and there will be 21 chapter in this story and a sequel to it. **

**Peace,**

**Slupee123**


	19. Roxy's Surprises

**Chapter 19~ Roxy's Surprises**

When the winx got back to Alfea they couldn't do any researches because Roxy was cry and soaking wet they didn't see any blood or water on the ground so they called the Nurse to do some testes on Roxy. Roxy didn't know what was going on. Flora stayed with her the whole time trying to contract Jake and since Jake is doing his mid-terms exams it was hard for both girls on the line.

"Roxy, you're going to be ok" Flora said softly

"Flora I'm scared even more without Jake" Roxy said

"Roxy I'm afraid that you need a hospital for this and since you're pregnant there's nothing I could do" Nurse O said

"Get the others winx now, Flora" Roxy said, Flora nodded and got the winx

**M Magix Hospital M**

"How old is this girl" a nurse asked

"She's 18 about to 19" Flora said

"Pregnant child" the same nurse said

"What's your name please" Stella asked

"Nurse Lisa" the nurse said

"Lisa, her name is Roxy Earth the fairy of animals" Bloom said

"Come with me girls" Lisa said

**One hour later**

"Well Roxy you look like a whole 8 months" Lisa said

"I can not be 8 months in" Roxy yelled

"Well you are and you're in labor" Lisa said

"What no, Flora call him now" Roxy yelled

"Flora calm down "Flora said

Flora got a hold of Jake's voicemail and thank god that he had it close to him

**R Red Fountain R**

"Jake this is Flora, it turns out that Roxy is 8 months pregnant and in labor"

"Ah guys I need to go" Jake said

"Where" Helia asked

"Roxy's in labor" Jake said

"Can we come" Sky asked

"Sure whatever" Jake said

**W Winx W**

"Roxy had to do a C-section" Flora said coming out the room to see Jake and the specialists here

"Jake it's your turn to take over" Musa said

"How's Roxy" Jake asked

"She needs a C-section" Flora said

"Thanks Flora" Jake said

"Flora she's going to be ok" Rose said

"Moonlight" Stella said

"Got ask how we got here" Piper said glaring at Moonlight

"What should we do" Helia asked

"IDK Helia" Rose said

Then Tecna fainted on Layla

_**Tecna Dream**_

"_Tecna…" said a voice _

"_Who are you" Tecna asked _

"_You name me Tecna…" said the voice _

"_What about Techno" Tecna said _

"_I love it…" Techno said _

"_I need to go" Tecna said _

"_I know…" Techno said _

"_Well bye" Tecna said _

**Reality **

"Tecna what happen" Layla asked

"Huh" Tecna said

"Ever mind" Musa said

Then Jake came out…

"Is she ok" Flora asked

"Yah" Jake said lamely

"Jake you promise her that you too would make it" Flora said

"Roxy wants you too" Jake said

"She does" Flora said

"She wants you to be the godmother of the children" Jake said

"Yah, I get to be a god mama of two" Flora said

"Maybe" Tecna said

"You better hurry up" Musa teased

Flora give a smile and left with Jake

"Well we lost Flora so now what" Bloom said

"What did Flora mean when she was going to be a godmother of two" Helia asked

"Tecna I think he meant you" Layla said

"No he's not" Tecna said defending her-self

"Pa-lease Tec, we all know you're a horrible liar" Timmy says

"First off, my boyfriend or my friends can call me Tec and second I'm not a horrible liar" Tecna said

"Guys remember what Flora always does when we're mad" Bloom said

"Yah why" Stella said

"Oh" The girls said

**Bloom**

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

**Stella**

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

**Musa**

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh_

**Tecna**

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

**Layla**

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

**Bloom and Stella**

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore_

**Musa and Layla**

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh_

**Tecna**

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh_

**All**

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

**Bloom and Tecna **

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

**Musa and Layla **

_And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!_

**Stella and Bloom**

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah_

When the song was finish Flora came out

"Is very thing alright Flo" Musa asked

"She gave birth to one boy and two girls but one of the girls won't make it" Flora trying to hold the tears

"When can we see her" Bloom asked Lisa

"Well we stop the bleeding and she's still a live but one the girls won't make it" Lisa said

"What are the names" Sky asked

"The boy name is Ryle, the first girl is Jennifer and the second girl is Jenevieve" Flora said

Then Jake came out the room

"Jennifer died by blood loss" Jake said

"The doctor was right that she would die" Flora said

"At lease we have Jenevieve" Jake said

"Hey, you should be proud of your self that you a daughter" Musa said

"Roxy would like to see Bloom and Stella real quick" Lisa said

"Thanks Lisa" Bloom said

**R Roxy R**

"Hi, Guys" Roxy said weakly

"Hey Roxy how are you doing" Bloom asked

"I'm hanging in there" Roxy said weakly

"We're sorry for your lost and we know how much you loved Jennifer" Stella said

"Thank you girls" she said weakly

"Roxy you should tell your mom now" Bloom suggested

"I know and that's why Jake asked Saladin to let him stay with me for awhile "Roxy said weakly

"Roxy, it wasn't you fault that Jennifer died" Bloom said

"Yah, I know but I'm glad that I even have a daughter" Roxy said a little louder

"She would of loved all the stuff you did before she died" Bloom said

"Stella I got a question for you" Roxy asks

"Yah what is it" Stella said

"Can you make the twins some clothes to go back to Alfea in" Roxy asked

"Sure Roxy" Stella answered

"Thank you" Roxy said sleepy

"You should get some rest" Bloom said

**Outside **

"What did she wanted" Musa asked

"She asked Stella to make the twins some cloths to wear" Bloom said

"But she need her rest so lets go and we'll see her tomorrow" Stella said

"Bye guys" Jake said waving to them

* * *

**This chapter almost made me cries. Poor Jennifer she live to meet her parent's faces. If this chapter made you cries please tell. Will there be a happy ending in this story? There was a few grammar marks and just to let you know my grammar isn't good. **

**Peace out, **

**Slurpee123**

* * *

_**With all of hopes we'll miss you Jennifer Renee Moniz.**_

_**Born on June 5, 2010 (A/N: I'm just putting out a date)**_

_**Died on June 5, 2010 (A/N: It still a date I put out)**_

_**Parents: Roxy Juliana Earth and Jake Keith Moniz**_

**Roxy: Bye my younger Daughter**

**Jake: We'll miss you to death Jennifer**

**Morgana: To my goddaughter I never knew**

**Klaus: Jenny we'll miss you **

**Isaac: My wonderful unborn niece **

**Morgan: We will always love you Jennifer **

**Jake's Family: We love you! Jennifer **


	20. Question to Questions

**Chapter 20~ Question to Questions**

It had been a month since Roxy had the twins and a small funeral for baby Jennifer. The winx stayed at Alfea until birth and until the plan for Bloom fake death. The pixie was worry that every thing will backfired on them mostly Lockette part. The winx has been researching a lot about Anubis history, people, and planet.

"Girls I'm bored to death" Stella moaned

"Stella, do a western dance or something" Musa said

"I'm not doing western stuff and besides I'm just half western" Stella said

"Can some one please shut Blondie up" Layla asked in boredom

"Did she just called me Blondie" Stella asked, all the girls nodded

"Stella can you please shut your yak up" Roxy said about to feed Ryle

"How's mothering Roxy" Musa asked

"After a month no sleep to can always find a loophole in sleep" Roxy answered

"So if we don't sleep at all we can easily find the loophole" Tecna said

"Yup" Roxy said picking up Jenevieve and putting her in the playpen

"You were born to be a mom, Roxy" Flora said

"Yah I know, but there is ways you can shut your kids up" Roxy said

"Like what" Stella asked

"Jen like animals so I give her stuff animals and Ryle like cars so I give him some big play cars" Roxy said

"So it's easy if you give your kids what they like" Musa said

"Yup, Musa and you better be careful" Roxy said the asked" Do you girls got the names for your children"

"I have Ruby and M.J." Bloom said

"I got Joyce, Allison and Corey" Stella said

"I got Macy and Aaron" Musa said

"I have Isla, Trenton, and Ashton" Tecna added

"I got Lilia and Noah" Flora said with a smile

"And I have, Amanda and Jalen" Layla said

"Those are cool names" Roxy said

"Ya and the Elders say that one kids out of all of us will be a super warrior to M.J." Bloom says

"No way" All the girls yelled

"But we have 2 months until our due date so lets get packing and planning after Anubis" Tecna said

"Anubis is a lot to study and research for" Stella whined

"Stel, we need to know more than we should know" Musa said

"What about our future Colorix" Stella asked

"They say that a Colorix hold two other powers" Tecna said

"Which are" Stella said crossing her arms against her chess

"Dreamix and Feelix are the other two power that a Colorix hold" Tecna said

"So a Colorix is a very powerful form for fairies that are pixies" Musa said

"So your saying that there is going to be more than 50 forms" Stella said

"And we only mastered 6 forms to a fairy" Bloom said

"Damn" Stella said shock

"Stella, close your mouth" Flora said walking towards Ryle

"So I see that you and Roxy have things to attend to" Bloom said grabbing her purse

"Where are you going" Musa asked

"I'm going to get more shave ice" Bloom answered

"Can I come with you" Stella asked

"Sure, Stella" Bloom answered lamely

**M Magix M**

Bloom and Stella went to Mr. Shady Ice for some shave ice

"Bloom this is real good ice" Stella said licking her shave ice

"I know and that's why I come here with boys seeing me" Bloom said

"Do you like that our Colorix will be more powerful" Stella whispered

"No but I do see two boys with to girls that are not the betas" Bloom said looking at the four people who just came in

"So did the Betas dump you are what" Stella said

"No we broke up with them" Sky said

"So who's the chick" Stella said

"This is Brianna Barns the one with short blonde hair" Sky said

"And this is Sydney the one with the short brunette hair" Brandon said

"You guys just love women" Stella said

"Stella, calm the hell down" Bloom said trying not to get notice

"I will after these boys stop cheating" Stella said

"This isn't going to end well" Bloom whispered to herself then pulled out her phone to call the winx

"Are you jealous Stella" Brandon asked holding hands with Sydney

"What the hell is going on here" Musa yelled

"OMG, they have more women" Flora said

Then the other guys came in

"Francesca Orrick" Flora said

"Yah, de Flora Linphea" Francesca said in a western accent

"Tough luck" Flora said

"Mariah Démodé" Musa said looking at the magenta hair

"Musa Nebula" Mariah said shock

"It's now Harmonic, Mariah" Musa corrected

"Ah, did your daddy lost King job" Mariah teased

"No and just because it's another Melody realm it doesn't mean you can make fun of it" Musa said

"Tara Al' amore" Tecna said

"First off how do you girls know them" Riven asked

"We go way back, baby" Mariah said to Riven

"Tecna Jean Zenith" Tara said

"First off my name is not Tecna Jean anymore" Tecna said

"Hold on your name was Tecna Jean" Timmy said

"Yes before my mom told my dad to change it" Tecna said not taking her eyes off Tara

"Pa-lease Tecna, you know me" Tara teased

"Lira Tombola" Layla said

"Aisha darling" Lira said

"It's Layla and that's my name in Italian" Layla pointed out

"No wonder I left" Lira said

"You left because I met Anne" Layla yelled

"What ever and she wrote didn't she" Lira asked

"Yes" Layla yelled

"That gives me more things to say" Lira said

"What about you sit your butt down" Layla said, and Lira took a seat

"Girls I think we should leave" Flora said

"Why Flo" Bloom asks

"Because Roxy need us and I need her" Flora said

"We should leave before this get to out of hands" Bloom said

"Fine" Tecna said

"Whatever" Stella said

"Peace out" Musa said

"Bah bye" Layla said

**A Alfea A**

"Roxy are you ok" Flora asked

"Yah Flora I'm ok" Roxy answered

"What happen here" Bloom asked looking at the mess

"A demon came here looking for you girls" Roxy answered

"Where's the kids" Musa asked

"I'd teleported them to Ms. F when I had a dark feeling" Roxy said

"We should study more about Anubis and element demons" Tecna said

"What are element demons" Stella asked

"Demons that has elements" Bloom said

"At lease it wasn't who attacked Roxy" Layla said

"I'm gonna stay with you" Flora said

"Flora, are you ok" Bloom asked

"Yah, why" Flora said

"Because you look really pale" Stella said

"Guys I think her water broke" Musa said looking at the water near Flora

"What no way" Flora yelled

"Nurse Ofelia" Bloom yelled

"Yes" Nurse O said

"Flora's water broke" Layla said

"Flora how many months are you" Nurse O asked

"1 to 2 months" Flora said

"Well you should go for nine months" Nurse O said

"A whole nine months" Flora yelled

"You're 8 months in" She said

"Flora who's the god mom" Bloom asked

"Tecna is" Flora said

"Come on Tecna" Nurse O said

"Yes Nurse O" Tecna said

It took Flora 12 hours to give birth to her twins…

"Hey guys" Tecna said

"Is she ok" Bloom asked

"She's fine and meet Lilia Veronica Josie Linphea and Noah Spencer Linphea" Tecna said

"Lilia has Helia's hair and Noah has Flora hair" Stella said

"They are so cute" Roxy said putting her twins in the playpen

"Lilia has Flora's eyes and Noah has Helia's eyes" Musa said

"They are really special to Flora and her greatest gift" Tecna said

"We should bless them with a song" Bloom said

"Come on Flora would love it" Tecna said

"Hey guy" Flora said sitting up in her bed

"We think we should bless them with a little song" Bloom said

"That's a good idea" Flora said taking the twins

The winx transform into their Believix then they started to sing

_Them that's got shall get  
Them that's not shall lose  
So the Bible said and it still is news  
Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own_

_Yes, the strong gets more  
While the weak ones fade  
Empty pockets don't ever make the grade  
Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own_

_Money, you've got lots of friends  
Crowding round the door  
When you're gone, spending ends  
They don't come no more  
Rich relations give  
Crust of bread and such  
You can help yourself  
But don't take too much  
Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own_

_Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own  
He just worry 'bout nothin'  
Cause he's got his own_

Then Bloom transform into her Sophix and said "Inner Flame"

Then Layla transform into her Sophix then said "Vital Beat"

The rest of the winx did the same thing

"Drop of Light" Stella said

"Superior Order" Tecna said

"Pure Harmony" Musa said

"Thanks guys for blessing them" Flora said

Then Lilia opened her eyes again and saw beautiful faces, then started moving around a bit

"Aw…" they all said

"Hey there little one" Flora said in a baby voice

Then Noah did the same thing

"Hello to you too" Flora said in baby voice

Each baby smiled

"Flora we should go for awhile, ok" Bloom said

"Ok Bloom" Flora said

**H Hallway H**

"We got a day to make Flora's room a baby room" Bloom said

"What about your room" Musa asked

"I'll have my side the same way" Bloom said

"Remember baby pink for Lilia side and light brown for Noah side" Tecna said

"This is gonna surprise Flora real good" Musa said

**Later that day**

"Girls did you do all this" Flora said happy

"Yes Flora we did" Bloom said

"Where's the twins" Musa asked

"They're with Ms. F real quick" Flora said

* * *

**Hey guys I have a new chapter for ya and please review because I'm getting a lot to reviewers on this story "Love it or hate it" I don't care what you say about it. **

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee123**


	21. Final but not forgotten

**Chapter 21~ Final but not forgotten **

It's September and every winx already had their kids and bless them with the same song. Bloom was getting worry because it was her time to go after this fake battle with a huge demon and letting Lockette play death.

"Are you ready Bloom" Stella said

"A little Stella and how M.J. and Ruby doing" Bloom said

"M.J. Kendall Sparks and Ruby Calissa Phoebe Sparks are ok" Stella said

"Thanks Stel and are you girls ready to say good bye to them" Bloom said, all the winx didn't nod

"Roxy get to keep hers" Musa said

"Yah babies can't age until I come back" Bloom said

"Hold on so they're 3 months is going to stay 3 months" Roxy said

"No Roxy I was just joking" Bloom said

"Ha-ha not funny" Roxy said putting Ryle to sleep

"Whatever Rox" Bloom said

"Zing how is my perfect pixie" Roxy said as she saw the pixies

"I'm fine Roxy" Zing said giving her a hug

"So are you pixies ready" Stella said

"Yup" all the pixies said

"Remember, Lockette you need to be at the lake just in time" Musa said

"Humph" Lockette said

"Lets get ready" Tecna said using her magic on Lockette

**Bloom P.O.V**

"Are your sure that it would work" I said

"We're sure Bloom" Tecna said

"Ok" I said

"This is so gonna work" Stella said putting make-up on Lockette

"Bloom promise me you'll be ok" Lockette asked me

"I will Lockette" I said with a small smile

"Your ready, Bloom" Ms. F said

"Yup" I answered

Ms. F used her magic to make a huge demon to help fake my death

"Winx Believix" we yelled

"Bloom remember" Tecna said

"I know good luck" I said

"We'll miss you though" Flora said

"I know and remember I'll be Rebecca in a month" I said

"Heads up" Stella yelled

"Dragon Heart" I yelled

"We got an hour until you die" Musa said

"Well then lets have some fun" I said circling the demon

"Sun Dance" Stella said

"We can do it" I said

"Lockette is in place" Roxy said

"Good and I'll miss her" I said

"Wild Heartbeat" Roxy yelled

"We gotta keep fighting" Musa said

"Girls you can you do it in time" Ms. F yelled

"Thank you" I said

"You girls have the power now use it" Saladin yelled

"You thinking what I'm thinking" I said

The girls nodded and we put our hands in the middle

"Wolf Talon" Roxy yelled

"Bright Heart" Musa yelled

"Summer Thunder" Flora yelled

"Techno Blast" Tecna yelled

"Dawn of Light" Stella yelled

"Andros Hurricane" Layla yelled

"Dragon Holocaust" I yelled

The attacks all shoot into one convergence and still it didn't affect

"I forgot this thing is not going down until I leave" I said

"We shouldn't give up, not yet" Stella said

"We should just wait until it's time" I said

"Can we still attack" Layla asked

"Maybe this song can help us" Musa said playing some rockin note

_I've tried to understand you_

_But you're still a mystery_

_Sometimes I feel you close_

_And sometimes I feel we're miles away_

"Musa that wonderful" I

The girls and fight and fight then we started a crowd of people

_I wish I knew the secret_

_to reach your heart 'cause lately _

_You've got me feeling so alone_

I feel one with the earth and my powers I could feel all the harmony and sadness that people suffer from

_One day you take me up_

_And the next day you bring me down_

_Stop playing with my feelings_

_I'm about to lose my mind_

It makes me wanna die and come back a live to help not glow into another girl

_Just put your arms around me_

_Why can't you say you love me?_

_And I can't take this anymore..._

My love for Sky, Adrian, Belle, M.J., Ruby, Kiko, Lockette, Oritel, Mariam, Daphne, Stella, Piper, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Blake and myself is all just one little thing that people will think I'm died except the winx, Saladin and Fargonda will never know why I left or fake my death

_I've had enough of rainy days!_

_To say you're sorry, it's too late_

_My life has just begun, I'll be OK_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who could love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I_

_I'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine_

_So say goodbye_

It's my turn to shine or bloom into a new girl with a new life with the girls and my short family. It's all going away so quickly since that, one phone call 9 or 10 months ago. All of it going to quickly in my head and I just wish that my friends will care every second in our new life.

_You take my love for granted_

_I've been waiting for too long_

_For you to say these three words_

_Baby, open up your heart_

All I wanna do is let go and start over with magic but that's not possible unless I don't teach them about their powers and same with the other

_You'll see what I've been missing_

_Give me a reason to stay_

_Or I will have to let you go_

It's my turn to shine so bright that every body would care for things that aren't things in life.

_I've had enough of rainy days_

_To say you're sorry, it's too late_

_My life has just begun, I'll be OK_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who could love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I_

_I'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye_

It's my turn to say good bye but not forever

_I've had enough of rainy days_

_To say you're sorry, it's too late_

_My life has just begun, I'll be OK_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who could love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I_

_I'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye_

I love my life…

"Bloom, are you sure that it's time" Stella said

"Yes Stella it's time" I said

"Lockette" Tecna yelled

Lockette came up to me and we switch places so I could teleport

"Be careful Bloom" Lockette said

"I will" I said orbiting out

"Remember Lockette, the monster will hit you not so hard to let you fall in the water and drown" Tecna said

"Ok, Tecna" Lockette said

"Fargonda it's time" Musa said

Fargonda made the monster hit Lockette so she could fall into the water

"Bloom" they all yelled

Bloom was no more she drowned and Layla couldn't reach her in time

"Lockette you did it" Stella said

"Thank you very much" Lockette said

"Thank god you turned back to a pixie when you hit the water hard" Musa said

"Remember we should look sad about this" Flora said walking up to them

"You're right" Stella said pretending to cry

The crowd all bow their head for the lost of Princess Bloom of Sparks

Then Oritel and Mariam came to the girls

"Where's Bloom" Mariam asked

**Stella POV**

"Sorry Aunt Mariam, she's…she's died" I said trying not to make her cry

"My last baby" Mariam said crying

"Mariam look at me, we can try to make it" Oritel said

"Uncle Oritel, can we in private" Layla said

"Sure Layla" Oritel answered

"Oritel Mariam, Bloom isn't dead" I said

"What how" Mariam said shocking and confused

"It was a fake death" Musa said

"I should go" Roxy said

"Bye Roxy" I said

"Lets just say that classified" Tecna said

"So can you please pretend that she's gone, please" Flora and I said

"Sure, but you're parents will be in this too" Mariam said

"Thank you" We all said

The days went by so quickly and a lot of people came to tells us things and we pretend like we care since we know that she isn't dead even though it's it seems like she's dead. All we want is alone time to think with all of this. Flora been having problems watering the gardens because, every body wants to talk to us about how we feel about this. The rest of us never left the school until Rebecca aka Bloom get back.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry that this is a sort chapter but there will be a sequel to this story and lots more surprises. All I hope is that you enjoy this story. **

**Happy New Year,**

**Slurpee123**


End file.
